L'affaire Johny Favourite
by Ekhidna
Summary: Univers altenatif se situant au moment de l'épisode "fallen" "Retour aux Sources"  de Stargate. L'équipe du NCIS découvre un homme nu et amnésique sur le lieu d'un crime des plus étranges.
1. Prologue

Prologue

L'aube était encore loin et les rues de Rockville presque désertes, troublées uniquement par les grognements d'un clochard au sommeil agité. A l'exception d'une maison située à quelques centaines de mètres du centre où se déroulait une violente altercation.

- Je vous ai dit que c'était hors de question, disait un jeune homme en tenue de Marin's. Acheter des antiquités pour vous, c'est une chose. Ce que vous me demandez là, c'est du vol. Si je suis pris c'est la cour martiale, le renvoi et même la prison.

- Vous avez vraiment cru que je vous faisais un tel pont d'or juste pour jouer les commissionnaires ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi naïf, lieutenant ! Ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça que vous ferez carrière.

- On avait conclu un marché ! Dix mille pour acheter la statue et les papyrus et vous les rapporter. Il n'a jamais été question de faire passer en fraude la propriété du gouvernement Egyptien !

- Si vous refusez je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, Johnson.

-Alors faites ça, mon Colonel. Adieu.

Le vieux général s'approcha du jeune soldat et soudain les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Mon Colonel ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Mon Dieu, Colonel, qu'est-ce que… Colonel ! Aaaaaaaaaah !


	2. chapitre 1

A huit heures du matin, les bureaux du NCIS débordaient déjà d'activité… Une activité pour le moins productive.

- Alors le Bleu, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine ? Elle est comment au lit la mère Brownes ?

- Tony, je lui fais juste ses courses parce qu'elle s'est cassé la jambe ! Ca s'appelle de la solidarité entre voisins, mais évidemment c'est quelque chose dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler !

- Oh, mais si ! Quand Pamela, ma voisine du dessus, a eu des problèmes de plomberie j'étais là pour elle, je t'assure !

- C'est la tienne de plomberie que tu as entretenue, n'est-ce pas ?

- 95D, le Bleu ! Mais je ne te savais pas si vulgaire !

Le large sourire de l'agent Tony DiNozzo fut effacé par une tape à l'arrière du crâne. L'agent Timothy MacGee se leva en découvrant la présence de leur supérieur et attrapa au vol les clés que celui-ci lui lança.

- Vous comparerez vos prouesses plus tard. On a un marine mort à Rockville. Où est Ziva ?

- Avec le directeur. Elles devaient discuter d'une affaire concernant le Mossad et…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Tony ! Ramenez-la moi on part dans cinq minutes !

Une petite demi-heure plus tard l'équipe au complet se trouvait devant un bungalow blanc aux volets rouges, dans une résidence tranquille. Tranquille en temps normal, du moins. Pour le moment la foule s'était massée autour des cordons de sécurité mis en place par la police locale.

- Le shérif Jones ? s'enquit Gibbs en se frayant un chemin, badge à la main.

- A l'intérieur.

- Notre légiste sera là dans quelques instants. Je veux que vous ayez dispersé tout le monde d'ici là. C'est une scène de crime, pas un spectacle de rue !

Si le bungalow ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur en était pour le moins surprenant.

- Waouh ! s'écria Tony en sortant une paire de gants. C'est un véritable musée ici !

Le colonel Horn avait évidemment une passion pour l'archéologie – un passe-temps rare chez les Marin's. Tout, depuis les meubles jusqu'aux papyrus ornant les murs, semblait provenir de l'ancienne Egypte.

- C'est glauque, commenta Tony.

- Glauque ?

- Oui, sinistre, sordide.

- Moi j'aime bien, répliqua Ziva. C'est un peu sombre et encombré mais ça a un certain style.

- Et combien va-t-on casser de trésors historiques pendant la perquisition ?

- La je dois admettre que tu as raison. La fouille va être compliquée. Les urnes funéraires, surtout. Je dois admettre que c'est un peu…

- Glauque. C'est ce que je disais.

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour parler décoration, s'impatienta Gibbs en faisant un signe à la femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années qui parlait énergiquement au téléphone en faisant les cent pas. Elle vint dans leur direction.

- Non, Pat, je te dis qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident. Non je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai ! Je te rappelle.

Elle rengaina son portable et jaugea les agents.

- Vous êtes le NCIS ?

Son visage prématurément ridé n'affichait pas l'ombre d'un sourire mais elle ne semblait pas hostile, seulement fatiguée.

- C'est moi qui vous ai appelés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Le colonel est dans le bureau juste là. On ignore encore la cause de sa mort

- On s'en occupe, répondit Gibbs qui était déjà à la porte.

Le bureau était meublé beaucoup plus sobrement que la pièce principale : une grande table de travail avec un ordinateur, une bibliothèque. Seuls les livres et quelques gravures aux murs venaient rappeler le goût prononcé du propriétaire pour l'Egyptologie. Le corps gisait sur le côté, aux pieds du bureau. Une petite flaque de sang s'était formée autour de lui, un gros trou ornait sa nuque.

- Ducky ?

- Je suis déjà au travail, Jethro.

Souriant, le vieux légiste souleva sa mallette et alla s'agenouiller auprès du corps.

- Eh bien, mon cher colonel, c'est une blessure très inhabituelle que vous avez reçu là… Dommage que Mr Palmer ne soit pas là pour voir cela, vous l'auriez sûrement beaucoup intéressé…

Aucun des membres de l'équipe ne prêtait plus attention aux conversations que le médecin pouvait avoir avec ses « patients ». Gibbs retourna à sa conversation.

- Qui vous a prévenus ? demanda-t-il au shérif.

- La femme de ménage l'a trouvé en prenant son service vers sept heures trente ce matin. Elle travaillait pour lui depuis quinze ans, ça lui a fait un choc. Elle se repose dans la chambre d'amis, à l'étage. On vous a appelés immédiatement.

- Vous avez bienfait, shérif.

- En fait ça va peut-être vous surprendre mais je suis enchantée de vous refiler cette enquête. On tourne en effectif réduit depuis des mois, entre les arrêts maladie et les retraites. Il y a cette affaire de braquage de banques, les vols à la tire qui ont doublé en deux mois, et ce type qu'on a retrouvé mort chez lui…

- Je vais quand même vous demander de rester un moment. Vos hommes ont pris des photos ?

- Avant que la scène soit trop souillée, oui. Je vous les ferai parvenir.

- C'est très aimable à vous. Ziva, prélèvements. MacGee, empreintes. Tony…

- La femme de ménage. Oui, Patron, à vos ordres.

Nul ne releva la réponse un rien provocatrice du second de Gibbs. Les agents s'étaient déjà dispersés. Gibbs s'approcha de son légiste.

- Tu as quelque chose ?

- Comme toujours tu es trop impatient, Jethro. Avec Palmer parti se casser la jambe Dieu sait où, ma vitesse d'exécution diminue et…

- Ne vas pas me parler de manque de personnel toi aussi !

- Trop de rapidité conduit à des erreurs. Je me rappelle d'un cas, c'était en… 1976, je crois, la veille de Noël. Mon collègue était attendu par sa belle-famille et… Je te raconterai cette histoire une autre fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, la température hépatique indique que la mort remonte à environ six heures.

- Soit quatre heures du matin. La cause de la mort ?

- Difficile à dire avant d'avoir fini l'autopsie. La blessure à la nuque est certes effrayante mais la colonne vertébrale n'est pas brisée et la gorge semble intacte.

- L'hémorragie aurait pu le tuer ?

- La quantité de sang versée est beaucoup trop faible. Et non, je ne sais pas non plus ce qui a causé cette blessure. J'espère avoir plus d'éléments dans quelques heures.

La chambre d'amis du colonel Horn ne contenait qu'une petite commode et un lit. Elle ne devait pas servir souvent. Tony fut agréablement surpris par la femme assise sur le lit. Trente-cinq ans environ, une longue tresse noire encadrant un visage chocolat, elle ne ressemblait du tout à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une personne travaillant comme femme de ménage chez un colonel. Elle avait pleuré et Tony décida immédiatement de jouer la carte de la compassion.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il, tout va très bien se passer. Je suis du NCIS. On va juste vous poser quelques questions et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Avez-vous de la famille qui pourrait venir vous chercher ?

- La police m'a déjà posé la question. Rob, mon mari, est plombier, il est chez un client qui fait construire une maison toute la journée. Je préfère qu'on ne le dérange pas. Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'aimais beaucoup le colonel, et le voir comme ça… Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça ?

Elle se remit à pleurer et Tony lui tendit un mouchoir.

- On va tout faire pour le découvrir, Mrs Dawson, et vous pouvez peut-être nous y aider, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour le Colonel Horn ?

- Quinze ans. Je sais, faire le ménage ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais j'aime vraiment travailler pour Horn. Je lui dois tant !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises pendant mon adolescence… A dix-huit ans je faisais le trottoir, et je prenais de la coke pour le supporter. A vingt ans mon mac était un sergent des Marins

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Horn l'a surpris. Et il a décidé de me donner une chance. Il m'a payé une cure de désintoxication et il m'a donné cet emploi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose pour moi. Et je sais ce que vous pensez mais non, il ne m'a jamais rien demandé de plus que de faire le ménage pour lui. Et parfois de lui préparer à déjeuner. Il a été témoin à mon mariage et le parrain de ma fille aînée Kayla.

- Je ne pensais rien du tout, Mrs Dawson. Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu en vouloir au colonel ?

- Non ! Il n'y avait pas d'homme plus gentil, plus généreux… Je ne suis pas la seule qu'il avait aidée à s'en sortir.

- Un gentleman parfait en somme. Avant de prendre sa retraite, il vous parlait de son travail ?

- Parfois. Je crois qu'il avait de mauvais souvenirs de l'époque où il faisait la guerre. Un jour, au tout début je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait tout ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il avait fait tant de mal que tout le reste de sa vie ne suffirait pas à le racheter. Vous croyez que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé là-bas qu'on l'a tué ?

- Nous allons vérifier, dit Tony. C'est trop tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose, récemment ? Est-ce que le colonel était préoccupé ou inquiet ?

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Il avait changé. Il a toujours aimé l'histoire, depuis sa retraite il se consacrait à l'Egyptologie.

- D'où la décoration de la salle de séjour.

- Avant, il n'avait que des gravures et quelques menus objets. Mais depuis deux mois c'était devenu une véritable obsession. Il a même oublié l'anniversaire de Kayla… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Vous lui en avait parlé ?

- Oui mais il n'a pas voulu répondre. Il m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires, que j'étais là pour faire le ménage… Ca non plus ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Et ce matin, avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel ?

- A part le colonel mort dans son bureau ?

- A part ça, oui ?

Elle hésita un moment et Tony l'encouragea.

- S'il y a quelque chose, n'importe quoi cela peut nous être utile.

- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle… Voilà, en arrivant ce matin, en cherchant les clés j'ai vu une lumière violente frapper la maison. Un peu comme un éclair mais sans le tonnerre. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé.

Tony lui tapota le dos et se leva pour partir.

- C'est sans doute le cas mais merci de m'en avoir parlé.

Pendant que Tony menait cet interrogatoire, ses collègues n'avaient pas chômé. Après avoir photographié la scène de crime sous toutes les coutures, et pris des empreintes sur tous les objets susceptibles d'avoir été touchés par l'assassin, Ziva et Mac Gee avaient fouillé le reste de la maison. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient : des papiers, ou des preuves que le colonel aurait eu une vie secrète, une aventure par exemple. Après tout, il n'était pas si âgé. Par chance, la maison n'était pas grande – le séjour, la bibliothèque et une petite cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, deux chambres et une salle de bain à l'étage – et le colonel était un homme ordonné.

- Tu te rends compte que son livre de chevet est écrit en hiéroglyphes, Mac Gee ? s'écria Ziva en inspectant le lit.

- J'ignorais même qu'on pouvait trouver ce genre de bouquins. Je suis sûr que ça amusera Abby.

- Ce qui l'aurait amusée c'aurait été qu'il dorme dans un sarcophage.

- Tu as sans doute raison. On l'emballe quand même.

Et comme de nombreux autres objets avant lui, le livre fut glissé dans un sachet en plastique transparent.

Les deux agents finirent rapidement leur travail et retournèrent sur le pallier, direction la salle de bains. Mac Gee dut s'arrêter net pour éviter Tony qui sortait d'une autre porte.

- Eh, le Bleu, regarde un peu devant toi !

- Désolé, Tony. Tu as quelque chose ?

- Le colonel savait choisir son personnel, répondit l'agent. Elle tient plus de Naomi Campbell que de Conchita… Mais je crois qu'elle est clean. Vous ?

- Pas grand-chose. Il ne reste plus que la salle de bains et…

Un méchant sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Tony, ce que son collègue savait être mauvais signe. Et en effet :

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être deux pour visiter une salle de bains, le Bleu. Par contre, je crois que vous avez oublié une pièce.

Le doigt de Tony pointait vers le haut. Une trappe rectangulaire se découpait dans le plafond. Tim chercha de l'aide du côté de Ziva mais elle était déjà partie.

- Très bien, râla-t-il. Il y a un escabeau dans le placard de la chambre.

Il ne ferait pas à Tony le plaisir de reculer en face d'une trappe située à à peine deux mètres cinquante de haut. Il avait le vertige mais pas à ce point.

Le grenier n'était pas fermé, la trappe coulissa sans difficulté, permettant à Mac Gee de se hisser à l'intérieur. Le jour filtrait par une lucarne crasseuse, diffusant suffisamment de lumière pour comprendre qu'il ne trouverait rien ici. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout, des toiles d'araignées pendaient des quatre coins de la pièce. Personne n'avait dû monter depuis des années. Sauf que…

- Tony ! appela Mac Gee en repassant sa tête par l'ouverture, appelle Gibbs et Ducky !

- Pourquoi, tu ne te sens pas bien le Bleu ?

- On a un deuxième corps.

Mais il comprit son erreur en revenant dans le réduit. La forme allongée sur le côté venait de se redresser… S'il s'agissait bien d'un corps il était vivant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'agent du NCIS.

L'homme le regarda puis ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce comme s'il y cherchait une réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien, articula-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque.


	3. chapitre 2

Note : Je réalise à ma grande honte que j'ai oublié de préciser quelques détails dans les chapitres précédents. D'abord, cette fic se situe pendant les saisons 3 ou 4 de NCIS (d'où la présence du directeur Sheppard).

J'ai également oublié le « disclaimer » alors le voici une fois pour toute : Je ne possède aucune de ces deux séries télévisées et si par le plus grand des hasards un ayant droit passait par ici je me ferai une joie de retirer cette fic sur simple demande.

Chapitre 2 :

L'homme avait les bras serrés autour de lui, ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine. Tim réalisa qu'il était nu comme un ver.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis du NCIS. Personne ne va vous faire de mal. Tony, tu peux me passer une couverture ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

La tête de l'adjoint de Gibbs apparut par l'ouverture et il fit une grimace.

- D'accord, on a un corps habité, grommela-t-il.

En s'approchant de l'homme pour lui remettre la couverture, Mac Gee nota qu'il était gelé… Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, il ne devait pas faire plus de six ou sept degrés dans ce grenier et il pouvait être là depuis des heures.

Le reste de l'équipe s'était rassemblée sur le pallier. A son tour, Gibbs gravit les quelques marches menant à la trappe et appela son agent.

- si cette pièce est importante, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais autant éviter de la polluer davantage. S'il est en état j'aimerais que vous fassiez descendre cet homme et que vous vous chargiez des indices.

- D'accord Patron.

L'homme avait assisté aux échanges sans broncher. Il semblait en état de choc.

- Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda Mac Gee.

L'homme hocha la tête et accepta l'aide de l'agent du NCIS pour se lever.

L'examen des vivants n'était pas la spécialité de Donald Mallard, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'y prendre un certain plaisir.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il en ajustant son stéthoscope – l'un des instruments de sa mallette qu'il utilisait le moins.

- Bien, je crois.

- Je suis content de l'entendre. Il est rare qu'un de mes patients ait une telle réponse à me donner. Respirez fort… Très bien. Encore une fois. Vous fumez ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Evidemment. A part une légère rhinite que j'attribuerais à des allergies, vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé. Des migraines, des vertiges ?

- Un léger mal de tête, mais ça va. Et j'ai froid.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Votre température corporelle devrait remonter rapidement. Vous êtes sûr de ne vous souvenir de rien ?

- Non. Il y a eu cette série de flash…

- Des flashs ?

- L'agent… Mac Gee, je crois, prenait des photos. C'est la première chose dont je me souvienne.

- C'est surprenant. Il est extrêmement rare de réprimer totalement sa mémoire sans d'importants dommages cérébraux, or vous semblez parfaitement fonctionnel… Jethro, je peux te parler une minute ?

Les deux agents s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

- Il ment sur sa perte de mémoire, c'est ça ? demanda Jethro.

- Je n'en suis pas certain. Les cas d'amnésie complète comme celui-ci sont exceptionnel. Qu'on oublie un événement traumatique comme toi la mort de ta femme, cela peut arriver. Oublier jusqu'à son nom…

- A-t-il pris un coup sur la tête ?

- Non, mais le héros qui se réveille après un coup sur la tête en ayant oublié qui il est un mythe. A la limite, cela s'est vu dans de très rares cas à la suite de traumatismes psychologiques. Il a l'air sincère.

- J'ai vu beaucoup d'assassins à l'air sincère.

- Et je doute qu'il soit venu de lui-même dormir nu dans ce grenier, surtout étant donné ses allergies.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce type m'a plus l'air d'une victime que d'un coupable. Mais si la médecine dit qu'il ment…

- Pour tout ce qui touche au cerveau, Jethro, et en particulier à la mémoire, la médecine ne peut rien affirmer avec certitude. J'aimerais l'envoyer faire des tests à l'hôpital, certaines drogues peuvent provoquer une amnésie temporaire.

- Abby peut identifier une drogue plus rapidement que n'importe quel labo d'hôpital.

- Il n'empêche que la procédure…

- Tant que nous ignorons qui il est et ce qui l'a mis dans cet état, il est sous la protection du NCIS. Nous ne savons pas non plus ce qui est arrivé au colonel Horn.

Gibbs n'en dit pas plus, il n'en avait pas besoin. A priori, leur inconnu pouvait être un témoin, peut-être une victime, mais il n'était pas exclu qu'ils aient affaire à un assassin.

Pendant le trajet de retour au NCIS, Mac Gee était monté à bord du camion de Ducky, laissant à l'inconnu une place à l'arrière de la voiture. Gibbs conduisait, Ziva avait pris place à ses côtés. Tony avait essayé en vain d'engager la conversation avec son voisin. Leur John Doe n'était pas ouvertement hostile, il se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air pensif comme s'il recherchait un paysage familier.

- John Doe, c'est nul comme nom, remarqua Tony en se réinstallant à son bureau.

- Et comment voudrais-tu l'appeler ? demanda MacGee qui était déjà occupé à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

- C'est stupide de vouloir absolument appeler ainsi tous les inconnus, confirma Ziva. Pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre qu'on l'identifie ?

- Johny Favourite, ça c'est génial comme nom pour un amnésique.

- Et c'est tiré de quel film, Tony ? soupira MacGee.

- _Angel Heart_. Du grand De Niro, même toi tu devrais connaître, le Bleu.

- Désolé, mais non.

Une fois de plus, la voix de Gibbs les prit tous par surprise.

- Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, MacGee, combien de fois devrai-je encore te le répéter ?

- Oui patron. J'ai téléchargé le dossier du colonel Horn. Né en 1952, rejoint les Marines deux mois après son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il s'est distingué au Viet-Nahm, notamment en sauvant la vie de son officier supérieur. A son retour, il a participé a diverses missions à l'étranger et est rapidement monté en grade. Il est devenu instructeur en rentrant d'Iraq après Tempête du Désert et a pris sa retraite l'année dernière.

- Sa vie privée, sa donne quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose. Jamais marié, pas d'enfant… Ses parents sont décédés il y a quelques années. Il a une sœur qui vit à Los Angeles, deux neveux dont l'un s'est engagé il y a deux ans. Il n'y a rien là dedans qui pourrait expliquer qu'on l'ait tué.

- J'ai le casier de Mrs Dawson née Robins, dit Tony. Arrêtée trois fois pour racolage et possession de drogue entre 1990 et 1992. Rien depuis, ce qui correspond à ce qu'elle nous a raconté.

- Les empreintes de John Doe ne sont ni dans les fichiers des délinquants ni dans les bases de données de l'armée, rapporta Mac Gee.

- Les permis de conduire ?

- Je suis en train de vérifier… Rien dans l'état de Washington.

- Allez donner un coup de main à Abby. Je veux savoir qui est cet homme, et non qui il n'est pas. Ziva, vous avez quelque chose ?

La jeune femme venait en effet de lancer une impression.

- Horn avait presque entièrement vidé son compte en banque ces dernières semaines. Malheureusement il a surtout fait des retraits de liquide, donc on ne sait pas si l'argent a servi à acheter ces trésors scientifiques, et si oui qui les lui a vendus. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de continuer à ce rythme longtemps. Il était à sec et avait commencé à contracter pas mal de dettes.

- Creusez ça, essayez de trouver qui lui a vendu toutes ces babioles et quelle est leur véritable valeur.

Oh, et tant que vous êtes dans le bureau vous gardez un œil sur M. Favourite ici présent.

Gibbs appela l'ascenseur pour descendre en salle d'autopsie. Malheureusement il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur lorsque la cabine s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Gibbs à la directrice du NCIS sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jethro. Etais-tu en chemin pour venir me faire ton rapport ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Le général Mas, dernier supérieur du colonel, fait pression pour que cette enquête soit bouclée au plus vite. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez déjà un suspect ?

- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Peu importe. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi as-tu ramené cet homme ici s'il n'est pas suspect ?

- Où voulais-tu qu'il aille ?

- A l'hôpital, Jethro. Tu sais comment ça se passe aussi bien que moi.

- Excuse-moi, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de procédure concernant un homme en pleine forme mais amnésique retrouvé sur le lieu d'un crime. Et tu sais comme moi que si les médias s'emparent de cette histoire il aura sa photo partout et des dizaines de journalistes se bousculeront pour l'interroger.

- Et c'est mauvais parce que ? Quel meilleur moyen de l'identifier ?

- C'est autant une victime potentielle qu'un suspect, s'il devient public on ne pourra plus le protéger.

- La célébrité est aussi une protection en soi.

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie que la presse se mêle de l'enquête sur la mort du colonel.

Jenny Sheppard inspira profondément.

- Très bien, finit-elle par admettre. Je te laisse vingt-quatre heures pour découvrir son identité, après quoi nous devrons le remettre à un service de psychiatrie.

- Merci Jenny. C'est une bonne décision.

Tony avait passé plusieurs minutes à rechercher des vêtements pour celui qu'il surnommait « Johny Favourite ». Malheureusement il n'avait rien trouvé de plus approprié que les pyjamas portés par Ducky pendant les autopsies et un vieux pull – il ne pouvait pas dire à qui il avait appartenu. Selon les instructions de Gibbs, il avait laissé la porte du vestiaire entrouverte pendant que l'homme s'habillait. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait mine de s'enfuir, il avait revêtu le pyjama rapidement et en silence.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? demanda Tony en passant devant la cafétéria. Lui avait faim, en tous cas, et dieu seul savait depuis quand leur suspect n'avait rien avalé. Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

- Allez, c'est le NCIS qui paie, vous n'allez pas refuser ! Je vais vous prendre un chocolat chaud. Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas mais c'est un excellent remède contre les chocs en tous genres, la déprime et bien sûr l'hypothermie.

L'homme eut un sourire forcé.

- Vous pensez que ça peut me rendre la mémoire ?

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Vous savez, il suffit parfois d'un rien pour faire remonter des souvenirs d'enfance.

- Je vous remercie, j'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple.

Tony s'assura que l'inconnu restait dans son champ de vision alors qu'il s'approchait du distributeur. Ceux qui le connaissaient mal pensaient que seules les jolies filles pouvaient obtenir de l'agent Anthony DiNozzo qu'il se comporte comme un être humain. Ceux qui avaient la chance de compter parmi ses intimes savaient qu'en réalité il pouvait se montrer bienveillant vis-à-vis des femmes mais aussi des enfants et plus généralement de tous ceux qui souffraient. Et son instinct, développé par des années de travail auprès de Gibbs, lui disait que cet homme était aussi perdu qu'il le disait.

Tony tendit son gobelet à « Johny », et prit deux snickers à la machine, l'un pour lui et l'autre au cas où l'homme changerait d'avis. Puis il entraîna l'amnésique en direction des bureaux.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici, fit-il en désignant le bureau de MacGee. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai de la lecture…

Tony sortit les magasines coquins qu'il gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau, et les lança en direction de l'inconnu.

- Si vous voulez des souvenirs inoubliables, je vous conseille la page 32… ou peut-être la 78.

« Johny » regarda le journal et prit quelques instants pour le feuilleter.

- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de littérature… enfin je crois. Désolé.

- Surtout ne vous excusez pas, intervint Ziva. Ne pas apprécier les magazines de Tony est signe que vous avez dépassé le stade de l'homme des cavernes.

- En fait, je n'ai surtout pas la tête à lire quoi que ce soit. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

- Non, répondit Ziva au moment où Tony remarquait :

- Ne demandez pas ça trop fort, quelqu'un pourrait vous prendre au sérieux.


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

L'après-midi s'était changé en soirée, mais l'activité cérébrale était toujours intense dans le laboratoire d'Abby Scuito. Pendant que la jeune femme s'occupait des analyses de sang de l'inconnu et de la victime Mac Gee s'occupait de rentrer les dans l'ordinateur des empreintes digitales relevées un peu partout dans la maison. Il analysait également les photographies numériques prises sur les lieux.

- C'est étrange, commenta-il en observant les photographies prises au grenier. Il n'y a pas une seule empreinte de pas. La couche de poussière est extrêmement épaisse, il devrait au moins y avoir les empreintes de John Doe.

- C'est bizarre en effet. Il aurait pu se projeter directement de la trappe jusqu'à l'endroit où tu l'as trouvé ?

- Il y a près de deux mètres.

- Et si on l'avait porté sur l'échelle et jeté contre le mur ? Ca demanderait une force herculéenne mais c'est possible, non ?

- Si. Mais John est loin d'être un poids plume et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait à jeter un homme inconscient dans un grenier.

- Pour le séquestrer ?

- Mais il n'était pas enfermé, la trappe s'ouvre de l'intérieur et on peut descendre sans l'échelle. Il n'était pas non plus attaché.

- Tu as une meilleure explication ?

- Non, mais ça ne me semble pas très logique.

Le bip d'un moniteur se fit entendre et Abby se détourna.

- En tous cas John Doe est parfaitement clean, dit-elle. Aucune drogue connue, pas trace d'alcool… Eh ! ce type n'a même pas un milligrame de caféine dans le sang !

- Et la cytométrie, ça donne quoi ?

- Tout est normal. Toutes ses petites cellules sont là où elles devraient être. J'ai entré son empreinte génétique dans l'ordinateur. Quant au colonel Horn… Alors ça, c'est complètement impossible ! MacGee, où est Gibbs ?

- Dans le bureau, sans doute.

- Ca non plus ce n'est pas normal. C'est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais découverte, il devrait être là depuis une minute au moins !

- euh, Abby, tu sais que Gibbs ne peut pas deviner…

- Ne blasphème pas, MacGee. Bien sûr qu'il sait… Oh, mon dieu, et s'il y avait une erreur ! Peut-être que le cytomètre est en panne ou… Apporte les résultats du major à Ducky mais ne dis rien pour le reste, je dois faire des tests !

- D'accord… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais compris de quoi tu parlais, de toutes façons.

Quelques étages plus bas, le Docteur Mallard terminait lui aussi ses investigations.

- Décidément mon cher colonel Horn, vous êtes une énigme. Vous pouvez vous vanter de mettre mes compétences à rude épreuve mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons finir par découvrir ce qui vous a tué.

Le docteur Mallard finit de recoudre le corps du colonel et le recouvrit d'un drap. Puis il ôta ses gants, se lava les mains et décida pour une fois de monter faire son rapport dans le bureau des inspecteurs. Il était neuf heures passé mais il ne doutait pas de trouver ses collègues à leur poste de travail. Jenny Sheppard lui avait parlé de l'ultimatum qu'elle avait fixé à Gibbs, il était évident qu'aucun de ses agents n'allait beaucoup dormir cette nuit. MacGee le rejoignit alors qu'il quittait la pièce avec une partie de l'analyse toxicologique et ils reprirent ensemble l'ascenseur. Le jeune agent fit une drôle de tête en constatant que son bureau était occupé.

- Hé, Tony, protesta-t-il après un coup d'œil à leur amnésique qui avait le nez plongé dans des papiers, vous auriez pu vous installer ailleurs.

- C'était le seul bureau de libre…

- Vous discuterez de cela plus tard, intervint Gibbs.

Ziva, emmenez notre invité manger un morceau dehors.

- Eh, tu ne te soucies absolument pas de ce que nous mangeons, nous, objecta Tony.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu as pris tes deux bols de céréales ce matin, un burger à midi pendant que notre ami était avec Ducky, et deux barres chocolatées dans la journée. Donc je ne suis pas inquiet que tu meures de faim.

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? grimaça Tony au moment où l'homme objectait à son tour :

- Je n'ai pas particulièrement faim.

Il avait compris qu'on cherchait à se débarrasser de lui – non que la méthode de Gibbs ait été particulièrement subtile.

- Vous avez besoin de manger, dit Ducky. Ordre du médecin.

L'homme sursauta brusquement et une curieuse expression apparut sur son visage alors qu'il relevait la tête pour fixer le docteur. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il se tourne vers Ziva.

- Très bien, allons-y.

L'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans les bureaux du NCIS ne s'allégea pas avec leur départ. Gibbs ne parvenait pas à se faire une opinion sur l'affaire et il détestait ça. Son équipe faisait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, et même le légiste, son ami depuis des années, ne fut pas épargné.

- Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose, Ducky. Quelque chose d'intéressant, j'en ai assez de ne rien comprendre.

- J'ai un tas de « choses », Jethro, comme tu dis. Reste à savoir si elles te plairont. Nous pouvons commencer par cette blessure que notre homme porte à la nuque.

- Une blessure provoquée par quoi ?

- Je l'ignore. Les chairs sont plus déchirées que tranchées, et les lésions ressemblent à un point de sortie. Comme si quelque chose là dedans avait explosé… Je dois cependant admettre qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on lui ait implanté une bombe sous la peau.

- Et c'est cette blessure qui l'a tué ? demandé Gibbs.

- C'est ce que je croyais bien que la colonne vertébrale soit intacte, et malgré la faible quantité de sang versée. Mais depuis que j'ai reçu le rapport d'Abigail Scuito j'en doute sérieusement. Il avait dans le sang des traces d'une protéine inconnue s'apparentant au venin de crotale. On ne peut pas être sur à 100% qu'il s'agit bien d'une nouvelle toxine mais cela y ressemble fort.

- Et il aurait été empoisonné de quelle façon ? demanda Tony.

- Là encore, c'est difficile à dire. Aucune trace de piqure, il aurait pu l'avaler, l'inhaler…

- C'est un début. MacGee, est-ce que tu…

Mais Gibbs fut interrompu par une des rares personnes à oser s'en prendre à lui.

- Mais enfin, Gibbs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai des résultats incroyables, ça fait deux fois que je t'envoie un appel mental et tu n'es toujours pas monté ?

- Excuse-moi, Abby, répondit Gibbs à qui la scientifique – à moins que ce ne fût la perspective d'avancer enfin – avait réussi à arracher un sourire. Alors, qu'est-ce tu as ?

- Cet homme était un mort vivant.

Ziva David n'était pas exactement ravie d'être de corvée baby-sitting pendant que l'équipe faisait le point sur l'enquête, toutefois elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Gibbs lui avait assigné cette mission. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était leur amnésique, il leur fallait le considérer à la fois comme un suspect qui ne pouvait pas être mis au courant des détails de l'enquête et comme une victime qu'il fallait protéger de ceux qui l'avaient placé dans ce grenier. Elle était sans doute la mieux placée pour assurer sa protection. Par ailleurs, elle savait aussi que Gibbs attendait d'elle un interrogatoire subtil au cours du dîner, qu'il espérait qu'un environnement moins formel pousserait l'homme à laisser filtrer des informations s'il en savait plus qu'il voulait bien le dire.

- Vous avez une préférence pour le repas ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient à pieds de l'enceinte du NCIS.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Non. Je ne suis même plus sûr de ce que j'aime manger.

- Vous avez oublié le goût des aliments ?

- Non. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à savoir si je les apprécie ou pas… Ca parait stupide, non ?

Malgré son entraînement d'officier du Mossad, Ziva se sentit fondre devant le sourire gêné qu'il lui adressa. Après l'enfer qu'il avait dû vivre au court de cette interminable journée, il arrivait encore à tenir une conversation civilisée. En fait, son entraînement accomplissait exactement l'opposé de son objectif ce soir là : c'était parce qu'on lui avait appris à analyser le comportement des gens pour déceler les mensonges qu'elle décelait la solitude et la peur de cet homme derrière son calme et ses sourires d'excuse. Et n'étant pas toujours aussi froide qu'elle l'aurait dû, elle le prenait en pitié.

- Tous les américains apprécient un bon steak, décida-t-elle en l'entraînant en direction d'un restaurant proche du siège du NCIS. Sa main se posa un instant sur son épaule en un geste de réconfort et il sourit à nouveau.

Pour ne pas l'embarrasser d'un choix qu'il affirmait ne pas pouvoir faire, elle commanda pour eux deux. Le serveur la connaissait bien et les installa confortablement à une table dans le fond. Une fois assis, l'inconnu se plongea dans la contemplation de son verre de limonade.

- Un dollar pour vos pensées, finit par dire Ziva.

- Je me demandais ce qui allait m'arriver. Je veux dire, c'est très gentil à vous tous de vous occuper de moi, mais vous le faites surtout à cause de l'enquête. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand vous aurez trouvé l'assassin du colonel Horn ? Enfin en admettant que ce ne soit pas moi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement. Je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de travail…

- Pour l'instant. Mais vous aviez forcément une vie avant… Il y a à peine douze heures que vous avez repris connaissance, vos souvenirs vont peut-être revenir. Gibbs s'est fixé comme objectif de trouver votre identité, et croyez-moi il est bon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu échouer.

- Mais si cela arrivait ?

- Si demain nous ne savons rien de plus vous serez confié à des médecins. Ils peuvent vous aider à retrouver vos souvenirs. Dans le pire des cas, je pense que nous pourrons vous créer une nouvelle identité, vous trouver un travail… Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche, ce que je sais c'est que nous ne vous jetterons pas à la rue.

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous savez, le pire dans l'histoire c'est de me dire que je suis peut-être un assassin et que les circonstances dans lesquelles vous m'avez trouvé laissent penser que je trempais dans des affaires louches. Et je me dis que ma place est dans une cellule, pas ici.

De la main, il désignait le cadre agréable du restaurant.

- N'y pensez pas, dit Ziva que la simple pensée de ce que l'homme traversait faisait frémir.

Il rit doucement.

- Ca me paraît difficile quand tout ce que je connais est le grenier d'une scène de crime, comme vous dites, et le NCIS où vous essayez tous de décider si oui ou non j'ai commis ce crime.

- Nous essayons de savoir qui vous êtes et qui a tué le colonel Horn mais ce sont deux choses complètement différentes. Nous voulons vous aider.

- Je sais. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir qui je suis.

Leurs plats arrivèrent, interrompant une conversation qui devenait difficile. Ziva aurait voulu assurer à l'homme qu'il n'était pas un assassin, que tout allait bien se finir mais elle n'en avait aucune idée et il le savait. Son amnésie n'empêchait pas certains points de sa personnalité de faire surface : il était intelligent, cela ne faisait aucune doute, et certainement pas du genre à se laisser abuser par de belles paroles. Il avait également une certaine force de caractère qui lui permettait de faire face à la situation avec calme. La manière dont il analysait sa position alors que d'autres auraient depuis longtemps cédé à la panique était remarquable. Peut-être avait-il l'habitude des situations de crise, il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Gibbs quand ils rentreraient. Elle observa, amusée, l'expression presque béate qui se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il avalait la première bouchée.

- Je dirais que vous aimez le steak.

- Oh oui… J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des mois.

- Qui sait, plaisanta-t-elle en entamant sa propre assiette, c'est peut-être le cas !

Ils se turent un moment, savourant leur repas. Après un temps, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'intéressait à l'étoile en or qu'elle portait autour du cou.

- Est-ce que ce symbole vous est familier ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est la Magen David. Vous êtes juive.

Et lui aussi, certainement. Elle ne connaissait pas les mécanismes de l'amnésie, peut-être était-ce normal que les significations des symboles lui soient restés quand tout le reste était effacé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait utilisé le mot hébreu généralement utilisé pour désigner l'Etoile de David, et qui signifiait « bouclier ». Et s'il était juif, son identification allait être grandement facilitée.

- לך יהודי demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec surprise, et elle se dit qu'elle avait dû se tromper, il ne parlait pas hébreu. De nombreuses personnes connaissaient suffisamment le judaïsme pour identifier le bouclier de David sans pour autant parler hébreu. Mais il finit par répondre en haussant les épaules.

- אני לא יודע

Il ne savait pas. Evidemment, il ne savait pas – mais combien de goys parlaient hébreu aux Etats-Unis ? Il venait peut-être de lui donner un sérieux indice concernant son identification. Elle pouvait presque voir tourner les mécanismes à l'intérieur de son crâne alors qu'il suivait le même raisonnement. Le repas oublié, il jouait pensivement avec ses frites du bout de sa fourchette.

- Je ne crois pas être juif, dit-il enfin.

- Pourquoi ? Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

Il rougit, embarrassé.

- Non. Je suis allé aux toilettes au NCIS… Bref, je ne suis pas circoncis.

Ziva hocha la tête, et prit une fois de plus note de la vivacité d'esprit de leur inconnu… La plupart des gens n'auraient certainement pas fait le lien aussi rapidement. En continuant de lui parler en hébreu, elle remarqua que s'il maîtrisait correctement la langue, il s'exprimait avec un accent marqué. Ce n'était donc pas un natif d'Israël qui n'aurait pas pratiqué la religion. Par contre son accent était étrange, différent de celui des juifs américains. Mue par une impulsion soudaine, elle changea de langue.

- هل انتهى؟

Là encore, il n'hésita pas avant de répondre :

- نعم ، شكرا لك. نحن نستطيع الذهاب الى هناك.

L'arabe était encore plus facile pour lui que l'hébreu, et elle ne distinguait pas le moindre accent. Pourtant elle doutait qu'il fût originaire d'un pays arabe, en tous cas il était de type caucasien.

Elle décida d'utiliser le reste du repas pour creuser ces nouvelles informations.

L'annonce d'Abby ne provoqua pas de réaction d'horreur chez les membres de l'équipe, mais fit au contraire rire Tony.

- Il avait de la chair décomposée et des pustules partout ? demanda-t-il. C'est étrange je n'ai rien vu.

- Il n'avait pas le moindre lymphocyte, répondit la jeune femme.

- Et pour le commun des mortels, ça signifie quoi ?

- Les lymphocytes sont la base du système immunitaire, expliqua Abby. Lorsqu'ils tombent en dessous d'un certain seuil, on devient immuno-déprimé, on attrappe tout plein d'infections et on finit par en mourir. Lui, son niveau c'était zéro.

- Alors il était condamné, c'est ça ? résuma Gibbs.

- C'est un peu plus perturbant que cela, répondit le Dr Mallard. Tu dis qu'il n'avait pas un seul lymphocyte T ou B, et pas non plus de cellules NK ? C'est cliniquement difficile à croire. Aucune maladie ne détruit le système immunitaire instantanément. Il aurait dû tomber malade et mourir bien avant d'atteindre ce stade.

- Lorsque ma cousine a eu son cancer, ils ont dû la traiter avec des irradiations qui ont détruit son système immunitaire, remarqua Mac Gee. Cet homme aurait-il pu subir la même chose ?

- C'est une bonne idée, mais ces rayonnements ne détruisent que les précurseurs des globules blancs. Les cellules circulantes peuvent survivre un certain temps. Dans tous les cas il serait mort avant d'atteindre un taux aussi bas.

- Mais il n'est pas mort, rétorqua sèchement Gibbs.

- Pas d'une infection, en tous cas.

- Et je veux savoir pourquoi. Aujourd'hui.

- A mon avis, lâcha enfin le médecin, la seule explication possible est que cet homme résidait en chambre stérile. Sans doute dans l'attente d'une greffe de moelle. Mais même ainsi, j'ai du mal à croire que son état ait pu se détériorer à ce point sans qu'il en ressente des effets.

Gibbs fut immédiatement en mouvement.

- Contactez tous les hôpitaux de la région, ordonna-t-il. Je veux une liste de leurs patients en chambre d'isolation, et savoir si l'un d'eux a disparu. S'il était soigné ce n'était évidemment pas sous son vrai nom.

Mac Gee tapait déjà à toute vitesse sur son clavier quand Tony remarqua :

- Une minute. Les voisins de Horn ont affirmé le rencontrer régulièrement. Donc à moins qu'il ait un jumeau il n'était certainement pas en chambre stérile.

- C'est complètement impossible, répéta Abby.

Gibbs frappa le bureau de MacGee avec une telle rage que celui-ci craignit un instant de le voir se briser.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'impossibilité ! rugit-il. Est-ce que l'un de vous a quelque chose de concret ?

Un silence de mort descendit sur le bureau. Abby, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi rembarrée par son patron, finit par le rompre d'une voix tremblante.

- Peut-être que la survie de cet homme pourrait avoir un lien avec la protéine inconnue retrouvée dans son sang… Ce serait une sorte de traitement expérimental.

Gibbs se tourna vers le médecin, obtenant une réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question.

- C'est possible, Jethro… A vrai dire si à ce stade même les explications les plus improbables doivent être exactes… Si je n'avais pas une confiance totale en Abigail je demanderais que les tests soient refaits.

- Refaites tous les tests et l'autopsie dix fois s'il le faut mais trouvez-moi une explication. Mac Gee, qu'est-ce que tu as sur John Doe ?

Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Il avait beau s'être intégré dans l'équipe, Gibbs lui faisait toujours un peu peur… Surtout quand il était d'une humeur aussi engageante.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui, Patron. Ses empreintes ne sont ni dans les fichiers des délinquants ni dans les bases de données de l'armée. Son ADN n'est pas non plus fiché, personne n'a signalé sa disparition.

Et il y a plusieurs détails troublants. Ses empreintes ne sont nulle part dans la maison. On n'a pas retrouvé de vêtements à sa taille, et il n'aurait jamais pu arriver tout seul à l'endroit où on l'a trouvé sans laisser de traces dans la poussière du grenier.

- D'accord, on l'a transporté, probablement alors qu'il était inconscient. Et naturellement nous ignorons ce qui l'a rendu inconscient et lui a fait perdre la mémoire.

- Par contre on a peut-être quelque chose avec les empreintes : le colonel ne devait pas recevoir grand-monde, il n'y avait que les siennes, celles de la femme de ménage et celles d'un certain Lieutenant Daryl Johnson qu'on a retrouvées un peu partout et en particulier sur les objets anciens. J'ai téléchargé son dossier : le colonel Horn a été son instructeur il y a quelques années.

- Et ?

- Rien de vraiment suspect. Plutôt bien noté mais sa carrière n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Ce qui est intéressant c'est qu'il est pour l'instant stationné en Egypte, affecté à la protection de notre ambassade du Caire.

- Il servait sans doute d'intermédiaire à Horn pour ses achats.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Ce n'est pas tout : Johnson est depuis hier dans sa famille à Norfolk. Il a eu une permission pour assister au mariage de sa sœur aînée. Il est peut-être allé voir Horn pour lui remettre ses dernières acquisitions et vu que le colonel était fauché ils ont pu se disputer.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore allé chercher ce lieutenant ?

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone, mais le mariage est ce soir. Il a dit qu'il passerait demain matin.

- On m'a donné 24 heures, je ne vais pas attendre que Mr le lieutenant se réveille. Allez me le chercher !

- Oui, Patron.

- Je ne crois pas que John Doe soit notre homme, mais son amnésie est quand même suspecte. Tony, tu me le descends en salle d'interrogatoire dès que Ziva le ramène, il est temps que lui et moi ayons une petite conversation.

Au vu du ton et de l'humeur de son chef, Tony plaignait sérieusement l'inconnu. La nuit allait être longue.

- Gibbs ! protesta Abby, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je répète à tout le monde à quel point tu es gentil, surtout avec les gens qui souffrent et…

- Je fais mon travail avant d'être « gentil », Abby. S'il est sincère comme je le crois, ça ne durera pas longtemps. D'ailleurs un choc violent pourrait réveiller ses souvenirs, non ?

- C'est peu probable, Jethro, protesta le médecin. Comme je te l'expliquais, le fonctionnement du cerveau est mal compris. John Doe ne porte aucune lésion, il n'a pas été drogué… Mais les amnésies faisant suite à des chocs émotionnels et levées par d'autres chocs existent principalement dans la croyance populaire. Je ne peux que te recommander la plus grande prudence : n'oublie pas que ton suspect est fragile.

- Je ferais attention mais je crois que notre John Doe n'est pas ai fragile. On ne le brisera pas comme ça.

La voix de Ziva leur parvenant depuis le hall, Gibbs s'éclipsa en direction de son bureau pour y récupérer des dossiers.

- Répétez-moi ça dans le magnétophone, demanda Ziva.

L'inconnu s'exécuta, se penchant vers elle et prononçant quelques syllabes incompréhensibles.

- Ca fait quatorze, dit Ziva en riant alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les bureaux. Je suis battue à plate couture. Vous avez le nom de celle-ci ?

Le visage de l'homme se fit pensif.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, dit-il enfin. Je sais juste que je la parle couramment.

- C'est étrange, le nom des autres vous revenait sans problème…

- Hum, toussota Tony, excusez-moi d'interrompre cette intéressante conversation mais Gibbs veut voir Johny en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ziva.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? rétorqua Tony. Je suis juste chargé de l'escorte.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai tué Horn ? demanda l'inconnu à l'agent du mossad. L'expression enjouée qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avait entièrement disparu.

Ziva haussa les épaules. Elle était arrivée à la même conclusion mais chercha à le réconforter.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il peut y avoir un tas d'autres raisons qui font que Gibbs veut vous parler.

Mais d'habitude, il ne le fait pas en salle d'interrogatoire… Elle n'en dit pas plus, sachant que Tony lui expliquerait tout dès qu'ils seraient dans la pièce d'observation, du bon côté de la vitre sans tain.


	5. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

A fil des années, les inspecteurs du NCIS avaient vu défiler de nombreux suspects dans leur salle d'interrogatoire. Certains se trémoussaient sur leur chaise, anxieux, prêts à avouer n'importe quoi avant même le début des questions. D'autres adoptaient une attitude relâchée, croyant ainsi prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre puisqu'ils étaient innocents. Il y en avait également qui ne supportaient pas de rester assis et faisaient les cent pas jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gibbs. Ceux-là pouvaient appartenir à la catégorie des anxieux ou au contraire se montrer agressifs… En fait, on pouvait beaucoup apprendre d'un suspect simplement en le regardant attendre.

John était assis très droit sur la chaise, fixant la porte. Il serrait si fort la table que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Par moment, il respirait profondément comme pour se calmer, mais le geste semblait n'avoir que peu d'effet.

Gibbs finit par mettre fin à cette effroyable attente. L'air plus imposant que jamais, il entra dans la pièce et jeta un gros dossier sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'inconnu d'une voix blanche – assortie à la couleur de son visage.

- Regardez et dites le moi, répondit doucement Gibbs, totalement inexpressif.

L'homme prit le dossier d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit. Il ne regarda que quelques photos avant de relever la tête. De blanc, son visage était devenu vert.

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

- Nous n'avions aucun indice sur ces crimes, dit Gibbs, très calme, à part quelques empreintes partielles.

L'homme se mit à secouer la tête en un geste de déni. Puis soudain il se leva, la main sur la bouche et se précipita vers la porte, heureusement ouverte. Tony et Ziva bondirent à sa poursuite depuis la salle d'observation – simuler un malaise aurait pu être un subterfuge en vue de prendre la fuite. Mais il n'eut que le temps d'atteindre les toilettes des hommes.

- C'était bien la peine que je me fatigue à l'emmener dîner, marmonna Ziva.

Les deux inspecteurs furent rapidement rejoints par leur chef.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna Gibbs qui avait toujours sa tête des mauvais jours.

Pénétrant dans les toilettes, il referma la porte derrière lui. Dans l'armée puis au cours de sa carrière au NCIS, Jethro Gibbs avait appris à se fier à la fois à la logique et à son instinct. Il avait appris à contre-balancer son impatience naturelle lorsqu'il fallait élaborer une stratégie et à s'en servir pour faire pression sur les gens. Il se trompait rarement, mais ce soir-là il n'aurait pas eu besoin des reproches acerbes qu'allait lcertainement ui faire le directeur Sheppard pour comprendre qu'il avait commis une erreur.

Depuis le matin, son instinct lui disait que l'amnésique disait la vérité pourtant il avait monté ce stratagème stupide pour s'en assurer. Tout simplement parce que cet homme était le seul véritable indice qu'ils avaient sur cette affaire, et que Gibbs détestait piétiner.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser de ce qu'il venait de faire. S'excuser était un signe de faiblesse. Il voulait voir sa réaction, il l'avait cru plus solide… Il ne tenterait pas non plus de donner des explications. Mais il pouvait donner du réconfort, un peu de compréhension. Après tout lui aussi avait déjà perdu la mémoire même si cela n'était pas allé jusqu'à l'oubli de son identité.

- Vous n'avez sans doute rien fait de mal, dit-il en s'adossant tranquillement au mur après que les bruits de vomissement eurent cessé.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'approcha de l'endroit où l'homme était toujours prostré et le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tout va bien, dit-il en obligeant l'amnésique à le regarder dans les yeux. Nous n'avons retrouvé vos empreintes sur aucune scène de crime.

Ses paroles mirent un certain temps à pénétrer l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Son expression se fit indécise, puis soudain il se dégagea brutalement et vacilla jusqu'à un lavabo.

- Aucune empreinte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- Non. Je devais juste m'assurer de votre réaction. Si vous ne nous aviez pas dit la vérité, vous n'y auriez pas cru et nous l'aurions su.

- Alors vous avez monté ce… ce canular juste pour ça ?

Les yeux de l'homme ne lâchaient plus ceux de Gibbs, ils brillaient de fièvre et de colère.

- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir en se croyant un tel monstre ? Depuis ce matin, l'idée que je pourrais être quelqu'un que je n'aimerais pas me hante, et vous me présentez un tableau pire que mes pires craintes…

- Je suis désolé, admit Gibbs, dérogeant à l'une de ses sacro-saintes règles. Mais il fallait que nous sachions à quoi nous en tenir à votre sujet, et que nous le sachions rapidement.

La rage de l'amnésique s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Détournant la tête, il s'appuya lourdement au lavabo.

- Après tout je comprends que vous vous ne me fassiez pas confiance… Je me méfie de moi-même.

- C'est fini, vous avez passé le test haut la main. Je vous assure que notre but ultime est de vous aider.

L'homme entreprit de se rincer la bouche, puis de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

- J'ai passé la journée avec votre équipe. Je sais qu'ils cherchent à m'aider. D'ailleurs…

L'amnésique se redressa pour faire face à Gibbs, et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-… Vous êtes les seules personnes que je connaisse, acheva-t-il. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me permettre de choisir à qui je fais confiance.

Malgré l'énervement que lui occasionnaient les nombreuses zones d'ombre de cette affaire, Gibbs décida que « John Doe » lui était sympathique. Garder son sens de l'humour en de telles circonstances en disait beaucoup sur lui, des traits de caractère que l'inconnu ignorait sans doute qu'il possédait… Il était temps d'arrêter de le considérer comme un suspect, un témoin ou même une victime et de s'occuper de l'être humain.

- Il est tard et vous avez eu une dure journée, dit-il enfin. Je vais demander au directeur de vous héberger chez elle pour la nuit, vous y serez en sécurité.

- Le directeur ?

- Jenny Sheppard, vous l'avez vue tout à l'heure.

L'homme hocha la tête avec un évident manque d'entousiasme. Il finit par fermer le robinet d'eau et se retourna pour faire face à Gibbs. Son visage pâle n'exprimait plus ni colère ni rancœur, juste une immense lassitude. L'agent le prit par l'épaule pour le ramener dans le hall. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver ses agents à l'attendre, un peu plus de constater que Ducky et Jenny étaient là… La directrice n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

- Si vous voulez porter plainte, dit-elle à l'homme en ignorant complètement Jethro, vous en avez parfaitement le droit.

« John » fronça les sourcils.

- Non.

- Très bien. J'aimerais que Ducky vous examine à nouveau. Quant à vous, dit-elle à Tony, Ziva et Abby, si vous n'avez pas de travail vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Ce qui signifiait « Laissez nous. », et personne ne songea à discuter ses ordres. Mais ils ne quittèrent pas la pièce assez vite pour ignorer le furieux « Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Jethro » qui commença la tirade de leur directrice.

Revenus dans le bureau, Ziva et Tony se remirent au travail. La directrice pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait Gibbs les tuerait certainement s'ils s'avisaient de partir maintenant. Magnétophone en main, la jeune femme entreprit de faire le bilan des langues que John Doe parlait. Ou en tous cas dans lesquelles il était capable de dire « Un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ». La linguiste en elle savait qu'il était peu probable qu'il parle couramment quatorze langues mais sur celles qu'elle-même comprenait il n'avait pas fait de faute. Concernant celles qu'il avait nommées cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps de vérifier sur internet. Le russe semblait correct, de même que le latin et le grec… Il y avait beaucoup de langues mortes dans la liste, d'ailleurs, cela avait-il une signification particulière ? Restaient celles qu'il n'avait pas su identifier… La sonorité ne lui disait rien.

- Tu essaies d'apprendre ce truc par cœur ? demanda Tony alors qu'elle repassait une des expressions pour la troisième fois d'affilée. Qu'est-ce que c'est, d'ailleurs ?

Dans la précipitation des événements qui avaient suivi leur retour, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre ses collègues au courant des extraordinaires facultés de l'inconnu.

- J'ai fait une recherche rapide sur internet, mais en vain.

- Un type qui parle aussi bien le latin que le chinois, l'arabe ou le russe, ça n'est pas courant, remarqua Tony. Il pourrait avoir travaillé comme interprète… On pourrait contacter l'ONU ou les ambassades de ces différents pays.

- Bonne idée, répondit-elle alors qu'il se mettait au travail.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait envoyé des mails à diverses institutions.

- Apparemment il parle latin, Grec, Acadien et son hébreu avait quelque chose de biblique, remarqua alors Ziva.

- Et ? Il aime perdre son temps à apprendre des langues que personne ne parle ?

- Et nous savons que l'une des dernières choses que Horn ait faites avant sa mort était de récupérer certains objets anciens. Quelqu'un qui parle autant de langues anciennes doit forcément s'y connaître en archéologie.

- Tu penses que le colonel aurait pu le faire venir en tant qu'expert ?

- Exactement. Imagine que quelqu'un, le lieutenant Johnson par exemple, ait voulu vendre des faux au colonel. Peut-être même qu'il le faisait depuis longtemps. John le démasque, Horn menace de le dénoncer, le lieutenant le tue… Peut-être qu'il est aussi responsable de l'amnésie de John.

- C'est possible, admit Tony. Mais il y a un tas de détails qui ne collent pas, comme la blessure bizarre du colonel, ses analyses de sang ou le fait qu'on ait retrouvé les empreintes de John nulle part.

- Je sais, soupira Ziva en se penchant à nouveau sur son ordinateur.

- Tu trouves quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. MacGee pourrait peut-être interroger les serveurs des universités pour voir s'il trouve quelqu'un avec le profil de notre John Doe… D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Ca fait deux heures qu'il est parti chercher ce lieutenant !

- Extraire un type du mariage de sa sœur, ça peut prendre du temps. Surtout connaissant le Bleu, il a du se laisser attendrir. Demande à Abby.

- Elle a assez de boulot comme ça… Eh, j'ai peut-être quelque chose… Une version promotionnelle d'un livre écrit il y a huit ans par un certain Daniel Jackson.

Tony vint la rejoindre et tous deux se penchèrent sur la page internet qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

- Ouais, confirma DiNozzo, avec une petite dizaine d'années en moins on dirait bien notre John Doe. Daniel Jackson... De la cross-pollinisation des cultures ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Peu importe, répondit Ziva en cliquant sur l'icône d'impression. D'après la biographie ce type était à la fois docteur en archéologie, en anthropologie et en linguistique… Il y huit ans ans, il avait quoi, trente ans ?

- Plutôt moins.

- Pour avoir obtenu autant de diplômes aussi vite, et publier un livre c'est une espèce de génie… Parfaitement compatible avec le fait qu'il pourrait parler plus de quinze langues. Une petite recherche sur un moteur de recherche devrait nous dire ce qu'il est devenu.

Elle commença à pianoter sur son clavier mais s'interrompit quand MacGee rentra enfin de sa mission.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu, demanda Tony. T'as repris trois fois du gâteau ?

- Le lieutenant était témoin, il allait faire un discours quand je suis arrivé. Après ça n'a pas été facile de le convaincre de me suivre.

- Mais tu l'as ramené ?

- Il est avec Gibbs en salle de réunion. J'ai un peu parlé avec lui.

- Et ?

- Il était bien chargé de ramener à Horn des objets Egyptiens et il l'a bien vu hier soir. Et de votre côté ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- On peut dire ça, oui. Un des plus beaux interrogatoires de Gibbs.

Et Tony prit quelques minutes pour expliquer à son collègue ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ, y compris les trouvailles de Ziva.

- C'est bizarre, fit celle-ci quand il eut fini. Ce Daniel Jackson, si c'est bien notre John Doe, a disparu de la circulation juste après avoir publié son livre.

- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé le moteur de recherches ? demanda Tony.

- Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Tu sais combien il existe de Daniel Jackson, rien qu'aux Etats-Unis ? Je n'ai pas regardé toutes les pages.

- Et les journaux scientifiques ? suggéra MacGee. S'il est aussi brillant que tu le dis il a forcément publié quelque chose en dix ans.

- J'y ai pensé mais il n'y a rien.

- Tu as pensé à croiser des mots-clé ? Son nom avec archéologie par exemple.

Ziva secoua la tête et fit ce que son collègue lui demandait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver un article des plus édifiants.

- Maintenant on sait pourquoi il a disparu du net, remarqua Tony en riant, tenant à la main la feuille de papier que venait d'imprimer sa collègue. La cross-pollinisation des cultures, ça signifie l'intervention des petits hommes verts ! Ce type pensait vraiment que les grandes pyramides étaient des pistes d'atterrissage pour des vaisseaux spatiaux ? Eh Patron, ajouta-t-il à Gibbs que nul n'avait entendu arriver, Ziva a identifié John Doe, ce n'est pas Johnny Favourite mais le professeur Tournesol ! Lui aussi perd la mémoire un moment, non ?

Le chef d'équipe écouta le rapport de ses hommes.

- C'est du bon travail, Ziva, complimenta-t-il. Il était temps qu'on avance. Le directeur va ramener notre amnésique chez elle dès que Ducky aura fini de l'examiner, je pense qu'il a eu assez d'émotions pour la journée, nous lui en parlerons demain. Le Lieutenant Johnson affirme que Horn allait bien quand il l'a quitté hier soir et qu'il n'a jamais vu ce « Daniel Jackson », mais ça me paraît difficile à croire. On n'a rien qui justifie une garde à vue, donc on va le laisser partir mais vous ne le lâchez plus d'une semelle.

- Okay, Boss.

Tony et Ziva n'avaient pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour mettre leurs vestes et quitter la pièce. Par Mac Gee, ils savaient que le lieutenant était venu avec sa voiture personnelle qu'il avait laissée sur le parking.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

En attendant que Ducky en finisse avec son patient, Jenny Sheppard, directrice du NCIS, arpentait nerveusement le couloir. Elle en voulait tant à Gibbs de son petit numéro pour lequel il ne lui avait même pas demandé la permission qu'elle avait failli refuser lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de prendre le témoin sous sa protection pour la nuit. Après tout, c'était elle la directrice et elle ne devait rien à Gibbs. Protéger personnellement les témoins n'était certainement pas dans ses attributions… Elle n'avait accepté que pour le bien de l'inconnu, parce qu'elle estimait qu'après ce que Jethro lui avait fait subir il méritait mieux qu'une nuit passée dans un coin des bureaux du NCIS parce qu'il était potentiellement en danger et que personne n'était disponible pour le protéger.

Ducky ne la fit pas attendre longtemps, lui aussi devait avoir hâte de rentrer chez lui.

- Mis à part un léger état de choc qui disparaît rapidement, sa condition n'a pas changé, remarqua le praticien. Nous avons un peu discuté… C'est une forme d'amnésie très particulière qui le frappe.

- Comment ça ?

- Il sait un tas de choses, il m'a raconté qu'il pouvait demander un verre d'eau dans plus de quinze langues différentes et nous avons comparé nos points de vue sur la momification des anciens Egyptiens.

- Mais il est incapable de dire son nom.

- Exact. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble que son esprit ait gommé tout ce qui pouvait être lié à sa personnalité, tout ce qui le touchait personnellement mais le reste est intact. Ce qui m'amène à dire qu'un choc émotionnel violent est sûrement àl'origine dans son état.

- Merci Ducky. Je peux l'emmener ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien, il est même possible que cela ramène des souvenirs enfouis.

- Nous avons tous besoin de sommeil, sourit la directrice. Malheureusement ni Gibbs ni ses agents n'en auront beaucoup dans les prochaines heures. Bonne nuit, Ducky.

- Bonne nuit Jenny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle escortait son protégé dans l'escalier qui menait au parking du NCIS. Ils discutaient de l'étrangeté de son amnésie, et de ces langues qu'il pouvait parler sans pour autant s'en rappeler le nom.

- Dites-moi quelque chose dans l'une d'elle, demanda Jenny. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, je reconnaîtrai peut-être une intonation ?

Il s'exécuta. Cela ne lui disait absolument rien mais elle demanda à en entendre d'autres. En arrivant à sa voiture, sa main se serra soudain autour de l'arme qu'elle portait à la ceinture… Il lui semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le parking.

- Asseyez-vous, glissa-t-elle à John Doe en regardant autour d'elle.

Ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompée : un homme marchait dans leur direction. Il ne cherchait nullement à dissimuler sa présence et elle distinguait un badge de visiteur accroché à sa poitrine.

- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il, je suis venu ici pour un témoignage, j'étais un peu stressé en arrivant, et j'ai oublié où j'ai mis ma voiture… Je l'avais couverte de fleurs pour le mariage de ma sœur… Vous l'auriez pas vue ?

Jenny se détendit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du lieutenant Johnson qui rentrait chez lui. Elle lui indiqua sa voiture qu'elle avait effectivement remarquée dans un coin du parking et se mit au volant pour rejoindre son domicile.

Tony se mit au volant et Ziva, trop fatiguée pour protester, prit place à côté de lui.

- Gibbs exagère, marmonna le conducteur sans quitter des yeux la sortie du parking souterrain d'où devait sortir leur cible.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme. On a déjà travaillé toute la nuit ! D'ailleurs ce type va sûrement rentrer chez lui et dormir, on pourra faire pareil.

Seul un juron lui répondit quand leur cible prit la première place disponible sur le côté droit et s'arrêta.

- Tu disais ?

- D'accord, il ne rentre pas encore chez lui… Enfin il s'est peut-être simplement arrêté pour consulter son plan. Si il est arrivé ici en suivant Mac Gee il est peut-être perdu.

- Tu crois que le Bleu se serait amusé à lui faire prendre des chemins détournés ? Non, c'est pas son style. D'ailleurs Norfolk est indiqué sur le panneau juste là.

Tony se gara à une cinquantaine de mètres devant le lieutenant et Ziva sortit les jumelles.

- Il ne consulte pas son plan, confirma-t-elle. On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose…

Deux voitures passèrent, lui barrant la vue.

- Merde, souffla-t-elle, il redémarre… et il tourne à gauche !

Le demi-tour qu'effectua Tony n'eut rien de réglementaire. Par miracle, ils parvinrent à ne pas perdre leur suspect.

- Il se dirige vers la zone résidentielle, remarqua Tony en réduisant sa vitesse pour ne pas se faire repérer alors que le flot de voitures diminuait.

- Il a ralenti lui aussi, observa Ziva quand les phares du lieutenant restèrent dans leur champ de vision. Il a une manière vraiment étrange de conduire.

- Tu as remarqué aussi ? Il ralentit puis accélère à chaque croisement comme… comme s'il suivait quelqu'un !

- Mais qui aurait-il pu suivre depuis son départ du NCIS ?

- Nous sommes à environ deux kilomètres de chez la directrice, fit Tony, alarmé. Appelle Gibbs… J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne nous aurait pas envoyé à en filature sans une bonne raison !

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la maison de la directrice du NCIS, qui n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres, l'amnésique avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit toutefois quand Jenny s'arrêta en douceur dans l'allée et coupa le moteur.

- Nous y sommes, dit-elle. Vous devriez aller prendre un bon bain chaud pendant que je prépare la chambre…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Une ombre avait bougé… Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination. Ils étaient tous fatigués… Sur ses gardes, elle sortit son arme, fit signe à « John » de rester dans la voiture et la contourna pour venir de son côté. Elle ne se détendrait complètement que lorsqu'ils seraient à l'intérieur, l'alarme branchée pour parer à toute intrusion.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda John, complètement éveillé.

- Sans doute rien, répondit-elle. Mais dans le doute, vous allez sortir de la voiture et rester tapi derrière.

Mais cette fois elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait quelqu'un derrière la haie.

- Sortez de là, cria-t-elle.

Etait-ce le cliquetis d'un cran de sûreté qui l'avait alertée, ou le reflet froid de l'arme dans les buissons ? Elle n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre, protégeant John de son corps avant que les balles ne viennent siffler à l'endroit exact où elle s'était trouvée. Les vitres de la voiture explosèrent, les couvrant de morceaux de verre. Elle rampa jusqu'à l'avant du véhicule, une position plus pratique pour riposter. A sa grande surprise, leur assaillant sortit des buissons pour s'avancer vers eux. Elle reconnut le lieutenant Horn – cela, ce n'était pas véritablement une surprise. Elle l'avertit de cesser d'avancer et de poser son arme, il fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu. Elle tira.

Après le départ de leurs collègues, Abby et MacGee s'étaient retranchés dans le labo de l'analyste légale. Celle-ci avait raconté à son collègue ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Puis, encore blessée par les remarques de Gibbs, elle avait décidé de passer la nuit à refaire tous ses tests afin d'éliminer le moindre doute sur la validité de ses résultats. L'agent spécial avait tenté de l'en dissuader.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dormir, Abby. Personne ne remet en doute ton travail !

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu les avais entendus ! Insistant sur le fait que rien n'avait de sens… Les preuves scientifiques ont toujours un sens, MacGee. C'est juste que parfois les humains ne savent pas les interpréter. Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur !

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est pourquoi tu devrais rentrer. Tu es fatiguée.

- Toi aussi. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas rentrer j'attends encore des résultats sur le sang du Docteur Jackson. Je séquence la protéine inconnue pour essayer de déterminer sa provenance et Ducky m'a donné des échantillons de la moelle du colonel. Il veut savoir pourquoi il n'a plus de système immunitaire. Et non, ça ne peut pas attendre demain.

- D'accord. Je le savais, il y a un cafpow pour toi derrière le spectromètre.

- MacGee je t'aime !

La scientifique se leva d'un bon pour aller récupérer sa boisson favorite. Au passage, elle vérifia les nombreux appareils qui tournaient puis revint vers son collègue.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche ce qu'a bien pu faire le Dr Jackson depuis qu'il a quitté le milieu académique il y a sept ans.

- Il s'est peut-être exilé quelque part pour faire des fouilles ?

- Non. Il y aurait des références quelque part. Les dernières entrées à son sujet concernent une conférence qu'il aurait donnée au sujet de ses extra-terrestres, devant une salle vide, et la rupture de son contrat avec l'université de Chicago.

- Quelqu'un a contacté sa famille ?

- Ses parents sont morts quand il avait huit ans, sa seule famille est son grand-père maternel dont la dernière adresse connue est un hôpital psychiatrique. Daniel a été élevé par des parents adoptifs, un couple âgé qui est décédé il y a une dizaine d'années. Il ne s'est jamais marié. Il travaillait dans une petite équipe à l'époque où il était à Chicago. Le professeur Jordan, qui la dirigeait, est mort il y a deux ans dans l'explosion de son laboratoire. Le docteur Sarah Gardner a disparu dans des circonstances étranges à peu près à la même époque… Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais le Dr Jackson avait déjà disparu depuis plus de cinq ans, il n'est sans doute pas impliqué. Le dernier membre de l'équipe est le Dr Streven Rainer, qui travaille toujours à Chicago. Je lui ai envoyé un e-mail, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il réponde avant demain… En attendant j'ai fait une recherche dans les registres d'Etat civil en utilisant son nom et sa date de naissance, je devrais avoir le résultat… Maintenant !

Un signal sonore retentit dans la pièce et Abby se leva d'un bond.

- Et on dirait que le major a des résultats pour moi !

Ils se regardèrent.

- Ecoute voir un peu ça ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

L'homme ne fit pas mine d'esquiver les balles du directeur. D'ailleurs il n'en avait pas besoin : les projectiles stoppèrent à quelques centimètres de lui. L'homme continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Stupéfaite, Jenny Sheppard réalisa qu'il devait porter une espèce de bouclier magnétique… Elle croyait que les technologies de ce genre relevaient de la science fiction. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'abattre, il fallait fuir au plus vite, ce qui relevait de l'impossible compte tenu de la pluie de feu qui leur tombait dessus… Elle sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler de l'aide, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci arriverait trop tard si Johnson avait l'intention de les tuer.

Tony et Ziva s'étaient garés à environ deux cent mètres de la maison de leur directeur. Plus près, le moteur aurait attiré l'attention de leur cible. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin quand les premiers coups de feu retentirent. Ils se mirent à courir, et ce qu'ils virent les figea sur place. Le directeur du NCIS s'était réfugiée derrière sa voiture criblée d'impact de balles.

- Baissez votre arme et mettez les mains en l'air ! crièrent les deux agents d'une seule voix.

L'homme se tourna vers eux, l'arme au poing… leurs balles rebondirent contre une espèce de bouclier invisible.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous, dit-il en gardant son arme braquée sur les agents pétrifiés. Laissez-moi juste partir avec celui que vous appelez John ou Jonhy.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tony.

- Ne pose pas de question, humain. Je partirai avec lui quoi que vous fassiez. A vous de choisir si je dois vous tuer avant ou pas.

- Nous ne pouvons pas… commença Tony. Mais Jackson sortit soudain de son refuge alors que Jenny Sheppard poussait un cri. Elle voulut le rattraper mais fut soudain projetée en arrière comme par une force inconnue. Elle frappa durement la carcasse de la voiture et resta au sol, sonnée. Tony dut retenir Ziva pour l'empêcher de se porter à son secours. L'amnésique ne se retourna qu'un instant.

- Ca suffit, dit-il, horrifié. Arrêtez ça je viens avec vous. Laissez-les partir.

Le lieutenant sourit et prononça quelques mots dans une langue que même Ziva ne put identifier. Leur « John Doe » secoua la tête et répondit dans la même langue. L'homme au bouclier prononça trois ou quatre mots puis, sans prévenir, attrapa son interlocuteur, le plaqua contre lui et appliqua son revolver sur sa tempe. Tony et Ziva avaient avancé de quelques pas pendant que le lieutenant était occupé ailleurs mais se virent forcés de reculer quand il se tourna vers eux en tenant fermement son otage. Celui-ci était plutôt calme pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le bras de son agresseur comme s'il craignait que celui-ci l'étouffe mais il ne se débattait pas plus que ça. En fait, il essayait d'entretenir une conversation avec le lieutenant dans cette langue inconnue. Il voulait gagner du temps ou peut-être cherchait-il réellement à en apprendre davantage. Il avait une curieuse expression sur le visage, comme s'il cherchait à s'abstraire de la réalité. Serait-il en train de retrouver la mémoire ?

- Il faut faire quelque chose, murmura Ziva. On ne peut pas le laisser l'emmener !

- Je le sais parfaitement mais comment tu veux contrer un type armé et invulnérable ?

Une présence derrière eux les fit se retourner.

- Allons, Tony, tu dois bien pouvoir te souvenir d'un film avec une situation semblable, non ?

- Désolé, Boss mais la science-fiction ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

- Les renforts sont en route, mais ils arriveront trop tard.

Le lieutenant et son otage étaient à présent à leur niveau. Gibbs se leva.

- Où comptez-vous aller ? demanda-t-il. Même avec votre petit joujou vous ne courrez pas longtemps. Réfléchissez.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'univers qui s'offre à moi. Et cet homme va m'en ouvrir la porte.

- Le Dr Jackson a perdu la mémoire. Il ne vous aidera pas.

- J'ai le moyen de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Il me rendra ma mère et il me dira où est la porte.

Il fit un pas en avant, obligeant Gibbs à battre en retraite. A ce moment, l'amnésique se mit à parler, dans une langue différente de celle utilisée par le lieutenant, mais qui n'était pas non plus de l'anglais. Le lieutenant poussa un cri de rage et resserra sa prise autour du cou de l'homme dont le visage prit une couleur inquiétante.

- Il dit que la force du bouclier est proportionnelle à l'énergie cinétique qui le traverse, murmura Ziva. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que vous feriez mieux d'avoir suivi la règle numéro neuf, rétorqua Gibbs à mi-voix en dégainant son couteau. Il nous donne le moyen de le tuer. Tony, détourne son attention. Ziva, couvrez-moi.

Alors que son collègue relançait le lieutenant dans une conversation sur ses motivations, l'agent du Mossad se disposa de manière à empêcher leur cible de suivre la progression de Gibbs. Celui-ci contourna silencieusement Johnson.

- Ecoutez, disais Tony, même si on vous laissait partir on finirait par vous retrouver.

- Combien de fois devrai-je vous répéter que je n'ai pas peur de vos armes humaines ridicules ? Maintenant laissez-moi passer ou notre ami en paiera les frais.

- Si vous le tuez, remarqua l'agent, il ne pourra pas vous aider… quoi que vous vouliez faire.

- Si je suis coincé ici ça n'a pas d'importance… Aaaaah !

Johnson poussa un cri de rage et de douleur quand le couteau de Gibbs se planta dans son épaule. Sa main droite lâcha le revolver. Aussitôt Ziva bondit sur lui. Il se débarrassa d'elle d'un simple mouvement de bras, comme si elle était une écolière et non un officier du Mossad entraîné. Toutefois, l'attaque l'obligea à desserrer le bras qui étranglait toujours « Johny». Celui-ci acheva de se libérer d'un coup de coude et fit quelques pas en direction de la route. Le lieutenant regarda la scène, hésita une fraction de seconde, porta la main en direction de sa blessure et se mit soudain à courir. Tony et Gibbs se lancèrent à sa poursuite mais abandonnèrent au bout d'à peine deux cent mètres, hors d'haleine.

- Appelle Mac Gee, haleta Gibbs. Je veux des barrages sur toutes les routes de cet Etat.

Puis il repartit au pas de course dans la direction opposée.

Le portable retentit dans le laboratoire, interrompant une discussion des plus animées.

- Oui Tony, fit Mac Gee en décrochant. Tout va bien ?

Il écouta un instant.

- Le directeur ? Mais ce n'est pas trop grave ?... Heureusement

- Oui, bien sûr je m'en occupe.

Il cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et se retourna vers le clavier de l'ordinateur.

- Armé et dangereux, c'est noté. Bouclier énergétique… proportionnel à quoi… ? Tony, tu te fous de moi ?

Il écouta à nouveau un long moment.

- Tu réalises que tu es en train de parler de technologies qui n'existent pas ? Et non, ne commence pas à dénigrer le MIT je… D'accord, si tu insistes je le mets mais après cet avis de recherche le NCIS va être la risée de toutes les polices du pays… Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Délaissant ses activités, Abby avait rejoint son collègue. Regardant l'écran de derrière son épaule, elle était partagée entre rire et inquiétude.

- Il t'a vraiment dit d'écrire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en suis pas sur. Tony était un peu secoué. Johnson est devenu fou, il a voulu enlever John…

- Daniel, corrigea Abby.

- Daniel, si tu veux. Au passage il assommé le directeur à dix mètres de distance, personne n'a vu comment.  
>- Mon dieu ! Comment elle va ?<p>

- Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tony et Gibbs ont essayé de le descendre et c'est là que ça devient bizarre.

- Il a longtemps que cette histoire est devenue bizarre si tu veux mon avis.

- Abby ! s'énerva MacGee. Comment veux-tu que je finisse de t'expliquer si tu m'interromps à chaque phrase ?

- Désolée, je ne dirais plus rien !

La scientifique fit mine de fermer une fermeture éclair en travers de sa bouche, son collègue soupira et reprit son récit.

- Donc ils ont tiré mais leurs balles ont été arrêtées par une espèce de bouclier d'énergie invisible. Et Johnson s'est mit à causer avec le Dr Jackson dans une de ces langues étranges.

- Tu crois qu'on peut trouver des infos sur ce bouclier quelque part ? demanda Abby en s'installant sur un ordinateur.

- sûrement… il suffit de demander aux fans de star-trek.

- Tim tu n'es pas drôle du tout. Et tu n'as même pas parlé à Tony de ce qu'on a découvert !

- Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps et il avait mieux à faire, crois-moi.

- Si tu le dis… Tu avais raison, bouclier d'énergie ne renvoie qu'à des sites de science fiction.

- Sur le serveur de la Défense, ça renvoie à des lignes défensives datant de la guerre du

Vietnam.

Abby réfléchit un instant.

- Et si tu essaies « proportionnel à l'énergie cinétique qui le traverse » ? D'ailleurs d'où ça sort, ça ?

- De John Doe. Il semble qu'en plus du reste ce soit une espèce de physicien. J'ai nettement moins de réponses comme ça. Ca, ça m'a l'air intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

De nouveau, Abby délaissa son terminal pour rejoindre son collègue.

- Des rapports d'une base de l'armée de l'air, répondit celui-ci. NORAD. Il semble que ce soit un centre de recherche.

- Ouais ! J'ai déjà entendu parler de NORAD. Officiellement ils travaillent sur la télémétrie de l'espace au radar. Mais c'est un des plus gros mensonges du gouvernement.

- Un mensonge ? Abby, on n'est pas dans X-Files !

- Attention Mac Gee, Star Trek, maintenant X-Files, je vais bientôt t'appeler Tony ! En tous cas, les sites sur NORAD réunissent des dizaines de fans des théories de la conspiration. Certains disent que c'est là qu'ils cachent les extra-terrestres, d'autres qu'ils préparent une guerre contre un ennemi inconnu.

- En tous cas les liens sont tous protégés.

- Evidemment… Ce ne serait pas un des complexes les plus secrets du pays si n'importe quel hacker pouvait y entrer.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et quatre mains se posèrent sur des claviers.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Comme souvent, la cavalerie était arrivée après la bataille, au moment où Gibbs et Tony rejoignaient la maison du directeur Sheppard. Constatant que la situation était sous contrôle, les forces d'intervention repartirent rapidement. Les équipes médicales ne s'attardèrent pas non plus, emportant Jenny Sheppard qui commençait à se réveiller. Ils voulurent également emmener « John » mais celui-ci refusa net. Lorsque Gibbs lui apporta son soutien, le personnel médical abandonna. Gibbs ne prononça pas un mot pendant le trajet de retour au NCIS, puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en faisant signe à son équipe de le suivre. Il était plus d'une heure du matin pourtant personne ne songea à protester.

Après les moments terribles qu'ils venaient de vivre, l'atmosphère était douloureusement normale dans l'antre de la gothique : les deux scientifiques échangeaient piques et conseils dans un langage compréhensible uniquement par eux.

Puis, une seconde à peine après qu'ils eurent franchit le seuil de la pièce Abby se mit à crier.

- Merde, Mac Gee, ils nous pistent !

- Comment ça ?

- Cette dernière page qu'on a ouverte…

- On a déclenché un sous programme, maintenant je le vois… Attends, je crois que je peux bloquer le flux d'informations… merde, ils sont bons.

- Très bons, même… Coupe le modem !

Il s'executa.

- Merde ! répéta Abby. Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à nous pister !

- Si, je crains que si, répondit Mac Gee d'une voix blanche avant de se tourner vers son chef. Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise, patron.

- On verra ça plus tard, Mac Gee. Pour l'instant je veux savoir ce que vous avez appris.

- Prépare tes oreilles Gibbs parce que ça risque d'être difficile à croire.

- Si vous me sortez encore le moindre renseignement incompréhensible vous êtes virés, c'est clair ?

- Très clair, boss, dit sombrement Mac Gee.

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai cherché des informations sur ce Dr Daniel Jackson.

- c'est-à-dire moi, remarqua calmement John Doe.

- Peut-être vous, corrigea Gibbs. Mac Gee ?

- J'ai trouvé un certificat de décès. Le docteur Daniel Jackson est mort il y a un peu plus d'un an d'un empoisonnement aigu aux radiations.

- Ouch, fit Tony en se tournant vers Ziva. L'agent du Mossad ne cilla pas.

- John m'a l'air bien vivant, remarqua-t-elle.

- Qui a signé le certificat ? demanda Gibbs. Si quelqu'un a été irradié, il a du y avoir un rapport, non ?

- Non. Le certificat a été signé par un certain Dr Janet Fraiser, de l'Air Force et les circonstances sont apparemment classées secret défense.

- Vous avez contacté l'Air Force ?

- Evidemment mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'on ait des réponses avant demain matin.

- Très bien. Alors que tout le monde essaie de dormir un peu.

Il était quatre heures du matin quand l'équipe SG-1 revint à la base ce jour là. A l'heure de Washington, naturellement : la où la porte était située sur P6X919 d'où revenaient les explorateurs, c'était le milieu de la matinée. La mission s'était bien passée, ils avaient dormi comme des loirs après le festin organisé en leur honneur pour fêter le tout nouveau traité commercial entre les deux planètes. Le général leur avait proposé de prendre leur journée mais le major Samantha Carter décida de prendre le temps de vérifier les affaires courantes sur son ordinateur. Il était encore tôt, elle aurait largement le temps ensuite de quitter la base pour rendre une visite surprise à ses neveux.

Comme tous les matins, elle se versa une tasse de café et s'installa devant son ordinateur… et faillit recracher sa gorgée sur le clavier.

Le colonel O'Neill était d'excellente humeur en franchissant les grilles du SGC. La commencer de bonne heure était un excellent moyen de profiter d'une journée de repos. Il avait le match de hockey de la veille ainsi que quelques épisodes des Simpsons qui l'attendaient sur son magnétoscope. Si le temps était clair, il pourrait enfin s'occuper de son jardin, et peut-être inviter l'équipe à un barbecue. Il salua la sentinelle avec entrain.

- Bonjour mon colonel, répondit celle-ci. Désolé, le général veut que vous redescendiez en salle de briefing le plus vite possible.

- Merci Sergent, fit O'Neill.

Si les yeux avaient pu tuer à cet instant, le pauvre sergent aurait été changé en un tas de cendres fumantes.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, O'Neill faillit rentrer dans Jonas Quinn, le Kelownien membre de son équipe depuis un an.

- Une idée de ce qui se passe, Jonas ?

- Pas vraiment… on m'a dit que le major Carter avait détecté une faille de sécurité et…

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, râla le colonel. Combien de fois ai-je dit à Carter de ne pas être aussi vigilante et de prendre des vacances pour que je puisse en avoir moi aussi ?

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte à la table autour de laquelle se trouvaient déjà réunis Teal'c, le major Carter et le général Hammond.

- Merci de vous joindre à nous, messieurs. Major ?

- Aux environs de minuit quelqu'un a essayé de pirater notre base de données. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois, et l'intrusion a été si brève que le service de sécurité n'a pas eu le temps de la détecter.

- Mais vous, si, remarqua O'Neill avec un mélange de fierté et de dérision.

- Il y a quelques années, j'ai installé une sorte de logiciel espion sur l'ensemble du système informatique de la base. Si quelqu'un tente de se connecter depuis l'extérieur, je peux l'identifier. J'ai créé un registre avec les postes les plus susceptibles de se connecter depuis l'extérieur, et quand on a une connexion est enregistrée en provenance d'une autre adresse le système m'envoie un mail.

- D'accord, objecta O'Neill mais ça arrive tout le temps ce genre de chose, des petits plaisantins… D'habitude on se contente d'aller chercher leurs data, non ?

- Effectivement. Mais cette fois c'est différent. L'intrusion provenait d'une agence fédérale. Les Bureaux du NCIS à Washington.

- Le NCIS ? Qu'est-ce que les flics des Marin's peuvent bien vouloir à nos fichiers ?

- Aucune idée. Mais ils ont aussi laissé un message sur les répondeurs du service du personnel de l'Air Force, lequel nous a transféré leur appel. Ils cherchaient des informations sur le Docteur Fraiser et…

- Et, major ? relança Hammond quand la jeune femme se tut brusquement.

- Et sur Daniel.

Il y eut un silence. L'incertitude quant au sort de leur ami pesait sur tous les esprits. Il avait juré de protéger le peuple d'Abydos, le fait qu'Anubis l'ait anéanti ne leur laissait que peu d'espoir. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui, si ce n'est protéger sa réputation sur terre. C'était la raison pour laquelle O'Neill avait refusé de laisser accuser son ami de sabotage, et ce coup de téléphone mettait l'ensemble de SG-1 extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- SG1, annonça Hammond, vous partez immédiatement pour Washington. Si une fuite est revenue aux oreilles du NCIS, je veux savoir d'où elle provient.

Comme souvent, l'agent Gibbs s'était servi d'une table d'autopsie pour grappiller un peu de sommeil. Mais au bout d'une heure il lui avait été impossible de rester plus longtemps allongé. Son esprit ne trouverait la paix que lorsque l'affaire aurait été éclaircie.

En silence, il fit le tour les locaux. Abby avait décrété qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu au moins une réponse claire. Elle s'était couchée sur le dos au milieu de ses appareils qui tournaient encore, son hippopotame en peluche, Burt, serré contre elle. Gibbs éteignit la lumière et descendit dans le bureau. Ses adjoints avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisés, à leurs tables de travail. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils passaient la nuit ainsi, ils gardaient même un stock de couvertures pour ces occasions. Allongé sur le dos, les pieds croisés adossés à son bureau, Tony semblait profiter d'une petite sieste au cours d'un après-midi de repos. Mac Gee était affalé sur son ordinateur. Quant à Ziva, elle avait beau avoir les yeux fermés, il était évident qu'elle montait la garde. Le docteur Daniel Jackson était également là, assis sur une chaise, la tête entre ses bras croisés sur un bureau. En rentrant de leur expédition nocturne, ils avaient voulu trouver un endroit plus confortable où l'installer, mais l'homme en avait décidé autrement : il était assis depuis à peine deux minutes qu'il dormait profondément.

Sans bruit, Gibbs s'installa à son bureau. La pièce n'était pas silencieuse, Tony ronflait doucement et le Dr Jackson marmonnait des phrases indistinctes, mais il s'en dégageait une atmosphère apaisante. Après quelques instants passés à observer ses hommes, il se releva et passa dans la pièce à côté se faire un café et appeler l'hôpital. Le médecin ensommeillé au bout du fil apaisa ses inquiétudes : Jenny allait bien, les radios n'avaient rien montré d'anormal. Il appela aussi les services de police, mais il n'y avait pas de nouvelle du lieutenant Johnson.

Il revint dans le bureau, son mug fumant à la main, et ressortit le dossier de l'affaire en cours. Au cours des dernières heures, il avait passé tant de temps à regarder les photos de la victime et du lieu du crime que même les marques sur la nuque du colonel ne lui semblaient plus aussi étranges. En fait, elles ressemblaient à des blessures de sortie obtenues avec des munitions de gros calibre – mais dans ce cas il n'y avait pas de blessure d'entrée.

Le sommeil du Dr Jackson était de plus en plus agité. Ses marmonnements étaient devenus des mots, et Gibbs s'approcha. Il y avait beaucoup à apprendre d'un homme lorsque son inconscient prenait la relève… surtout lorsque l'homme en question n'avait plus accès à aucun souvenir conscient. Mais leur visiteur ne lui apprit rien d'utile : il bougeait tant qu'il glissa de la table, tressaillit, et se redressa juste avant de toucher le sol.

- Ca va ? demanda Gibbs à mi-voix.

Ziva était assise, les yeux grands ouverts, prête à l'action. Gibbs lui fit signe de se rendormir et tendit la main à leur « invité ».

- Dépliez-vous avant de causer à votre dos des lésions irréversibles. Je vous offre un café ?

L'homme hocha la tête et accepta la main tendue, grimaçant quand ses vertèbres protestèrent.

- On dirait que vous n'avez pas un très bon sommeil, remarqua Gibbs quand ils furent installés confortablement à la cafétéria. Vous vous souvenez de vos rêves ?

- C'est très confus. Je crois que j'ai rêvé d'un champ de bataille… Des armes qui tiraient partout… J'avais une arme moi aussi, une espèce de pistolet.

- Et ?

- Je ne me souviens pas bien. A un moment, le rêve a dû changer. J'étais dans un désert.

- Le Dr Daniel Jackson a vécu en Egypte.

- Il y avait cette femme…

- Son nom ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit l'amnésique en contractant les paupières pour essayer de se souvenir. Puis il frappa du poing sur la table.

- Ca ne sert à rien, ce ne sont que des rêves qui s'estompent déjà !

- Possible, répondit calmement Gibbs.

Cette attitude de calme bienveillant avait deux effets contraires sur les gens énervés : ou leur colère augmentait de façon exponentielle, ou bien elle retombait instantanément. En adoptant ce comportement avec John, il savait d'avance qu'il produirait la seconde réaction. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et regarda l'agent dans les yeux.

- Possible mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Vous avez perdu vos souvenirs, mais vous gardez des connaissances archéologiques et linguistiques que la plupart des gens envieraient. Ce qui indique que votre mémoire est toujours là, quelque part. Où pourrait-elle mieux s'exprimer que dans vos rêves ?

- D'accord, peut-être que j'ai connu cette femme… Mais vous croyez que j'ai aussi fait la guerre ? Que j'ai tué des gens ?

- Je crois que vous êtes le Dr Daniel Jackson. Vous êtes un universitaire, mais vous avez travaillé pour l'Air Force pendant cinq ans alors oui, il est possible que vous vous soyez retrouvé sur un champ de bataille mais cela m'étonnerait qu'on vous y ait envoyé pour tuer.

- Dans mon rêve j'avais une arme et je tirais. Je n'ai pas vu si j'avais touché quelqu'un mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tirais sur ces gens, ni même qui ils étaient. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'aurais fait ça.

- Je ne vous vois pas non plus en soldat. Mais vous deviez avoir une bonne raison. Après tout ces hommes vous tiraient dessus eux aussi. C'était peut-être des terroristes. Dans votre rêve, est-ce que vous vous souvenez avoir entendu ou vu quelque chose qui permettrait de savoir contre qui vous vous battez ?

- Non.

- Ils parlaient ?

- Quelques mots peut-être…

- En quelle langue ?

L'homme plissa à nouveau le front.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. Mais je comprenais ce qu'ils disaient.

- Ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup étant donné que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé une langue que vous ne parliez pas. Ethniquement, à quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

- Je crois qu'ils étaient tous différents… Ce n'étaient pas des arabes, des irakiens si c'est ce que vous essayez de me faire dire. Je n'ai pas oublié les actualités.

- D'accord.

Reconnaissant sa maladresse, Gibbs esquissa un sourire.

- Tout cela finira par vous revenir. Essayez de ne plus y penser et retournez dormir.

- Vous espérez que d'autres souvenirs vont me revenir ?

- Ce serait un plus… Mais vous avez surtout besoin de sommeil.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir.

- vraiment ? Alors que diriez-vous de nous donner un coup de main ?

Le matin arriva trop rapidement au goût de certains agents du NCIS. A six heures ils étaient debout, une demi-heure plus tard ils avaient repris le travail après s'être douchés et changés dans les vestiaires.

Du moins, ils essayaient de travailler. Car si Abby était partie dans l'analyse des résultats que ses machines avaient rendus pendant la nuit, à l'étage inférieur Tony émettait plus de grognements et bâillements que de phrases sensées et Mac Gee testait une nouvelle méthode de dactylographie : avec le nez. Ziva, elle, semblait fraîche et dispose mais plus occupée à tenter de réveiller ses collègues qu'à aucune autre tâche. Dans un coin, leur invité étudiait des photos et semblait, lui, pleinement concentré. Même les grognements de Tony ne parvenaient pas à lui faire lever la tête.

- Debout là-dedans ! lança Gibbs en pénétrant dans la pièce à grandes enjambées et en déposant sur la table des gobelets de diverses boissons et un grand carton de beignets. C'était la tradition d'offrir le petit déjeuner quand il infligeait des heures trop longues à son équipe.

- Patron… bailla Tony en prenant un beignet à la confiture, on a des nouvelles de l'Air Force.

- Et tu attends quoi pour partager leur réponse ?

- Rien, Patron.

Sur un signe de Gibbs, il baissa la voix. Accueillir des invités au NCIS était une chose mais ils n'avaient pas à tout révéler de leur enquête, surtout à quelqu'un d'aussi impliqué.

- S'il y avait une réponse, je partagerais, reprit Tony. Ils disent juste qu'ils nous envoient une équipe.

- Pour de simples informations sur la mort d'un de leurs agents ? s'enquit Ziva, sceptique. Un e-mail aurait surement suffi, non ?

- Sauf s'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous, corrigea Gibbs. Si notre John Doe est bien ce Daniel Jackson, alors c'est évident qu'il n'est pas mort d'un empoisonnement aux radiations. L'air Force vient vérifier la solidité de sa couverture.

Ils s'interrompirent, Abby rejoignait leur groupe. A son air énervé même Gibbs hésita à lui demander la raison de sa présence. Elle saisit le caf-pow géant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui monter et mit à tirer sur la paille avec force.

- L'air Force s'est vengée, finit-elle par dire, entre colère et larmes. Je suis désolée, Gibbs.

- vengée comment ?

- Ils ont piraté mon ordinateur. Ils ont cherché à accéder à mes données sur cette affaire.

- Mais tu les as eus, non ?

- Bien sûr que je les ai eu, sinon je ne pourrais même pas te dire qu'ils sont entrés. Mais ils ont quand même pu accéder à certains fichiers ! Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont fait ça depuis un ordinateur portable, comme si c'était un jeu.

- Abby, railla Tony, tu n'es quand même pas en train de nous dire qu'il y a des gens dans l'Air Force capable de rivaliser avec tes compétences informatiques ?

La jeune femme se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Gibbs, lui, haussa les épaules.

- On est tombés sur un truc de l'Air Force qui sent très mauvais, remarqua-t-il. Cela, on s'en doutait, ils nous l'ont confirmé. Maintenant ils veulent savoir ce que nous savons pour décider quelle histoire ils vont utiliser pour se couvrir. Le problème, c'est qu'un colonel de chez nous est mort à cause de leurs magouilles, et quelles que soient leurs salades il est hors de question de le leur laisser oublier.

- Bonjour la coopération entre les services, remarqua Ziva.

- L'Etat major affirme que même eux ignorent ce qui se passe dans la montagne Cheyenne. Ils travaillent en étroite collaboration avec la zone 51. Ils veulent protéger leurs secrets, ça n'a rien d'inhabituel. La question est : quel est le lien entre cette base et le lieutenant Johnson ?

- J'ai ré-épluché son dossier, répondit Mac Gee. A priori il n'y a pas de lien. Il y a une centaine de marin's stationnés à la base de Colorado Springs, mais Johnson n'en a jamais fait partie. D'ailleurs la plupart sont plus âgés que lui.

- Des scientifiques, suggéra Tony

- Pas seulement. La plupart sont listés comme étant sur le terrain, ils ont d'ailleurs un nombre effarant de blessures et même de décès. Mais leurs recrues ont généralement des états de service impressionnants. Ils ne prennent que les meilleurs, ceux qui ont déjà fait leurs preuves sur le terrain. Les seuls soldats qui aient moins de vingt-cinq ans ont été sélectionnés à l'académie de l'Air Force, et ils font partie des mieux notés. Johnson est marin depuis trois ans, il en a passé deux en Irak et ne s'est jamais vraiment distingué en bien ni en mal. Son chef d'unité le décrit comme un bon élément, un peu trop flambeur. Il avait du mal à supporter les massacres et la pression mais c'est le cas de la plupart de nos soldats.

- Pourquoi il a été muté en Egypte ?

- A la demande de son ancien instructeur… le colonel Horn.

- Il y a six mois… réfléchit Ziva. D'après sa femme de ménage c'est à cette époque que Horn a commencé à changer, à se replier sur lui-même et à être obsédé par l'Egyptologie.

- Il a fait muter Johnson pour avoir un homme à lui là-bas, pour lui ramener des petits souvenirs, conclut Gibbs. C'est éthiquement borderline mais ça n'a rien d'un crime. Jackson – Gibbs baissa la voix mais leur invité semblait complètement captivé par ses photos – Jackson est linguiste mais surtout Egyptologue. Il est possible que l'Air Force s'intéresse à des vieilleries Egyptienne, ce qui expliquerait sa présence.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'Air Force s'intéresserait à l'antiquité ? D'ailleurs Jackson est censé être mort !

Seul le silence répondit aux questions de Tony. Puis la voix d'Abby s'éleva.

- Et s'il avait eu raison ?

- Pardon ?

- Jackson ! J'ai lu ses théories, celles qui lui ont fait perdre toute crédibilité scientifique. Il affirmait que si toutes les cultures se ressemblaient tant, c'était peut-être à cause d'une civilisation préexistante. D'après ses détracteurs, il voulait dire par là que les extra-terrestres nous avaient rendu visite. Je vous laisse imaginer les réactions de nos éminents savants. Mais après tout les génies commencent presque toujours par passer pour des fous…

- Abby, remarqua Tony, tu sais que tu es en train de nous parler d'aliens, là ?

- Je ne crois pas que les théories de Jackson mentionnaient vraiment les aliens. S'il avait raison, continua la scientifique, peut-être que l'Air Force a trouvé des armes de ces civilisations anciennes, peut-être que c'est sur cela qu'ils travaillent à Colorado Springs…

Tony, Ziva et Mac Gee échangèrent un regard amusé et attendri que, heureusement, Abby ne perçut pas. Quand à Gibbs, il garda pour lui ce qu'il pensait de cette théorie, se contentant d'un :

- Pour l'instant, tout est possible.

Il alla taper sur l'épaule de leur invité pour obtenir son attention. L'homme sursauta.

- Vous avez quelque chose ?

- Tout ceci est très intéressant. D'après les photos des papyrus et les fichiers que l'agent MacGee a récupérés sur son ordinateur, on dirait que le colonel Horn s'intéressait à la Déesse Tefnout.

- S'intéressait comment ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement mais la moitié des documents que j'ai pu voir la concernent.

- Et cette Tefnout, c'est qui ? demanda Tony.

- Dans l'Egypte ancienne, il s'agissait de la déesse de l'eau. Dans un pays désertique elle avait un rôle particulièrement important.

- D'accord, dit Ziva, je connais cette histoire mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec des meurtres commis aujourd'hui ?

Le docteur Jackson haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être rien, dit Gibbs, mais on ne sait jamais. Pouvez-vous estimer la valeur de ces objets ?

- C'est difficile à partir de photos mais s'ils sont authentiques alors je dirais qu'ils valent extrêmement cher.

- MacGee, Abby, emmenez le docteur Jackson en haut, je veux qu'il voie les objets que nous avons ramenés comme pièces à conviction.

- Oui, patron.

Après leur départ, Gibbs s'installa à son bureau et Tony et Ziva se mirent à pianoter à toute vitesse sur leurs ordinateurs, sans savoir très bien quoi chercher.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, l'arrivée de deux personnes mit fin à leur chasse aux informations.

L'homme était jeune, souriant, et regardait autour de lui avec une curiosité enfantine. La femme était grande et mince, et portait ses cheveux blonds coupés très courts. Gibbs comprit immédiatement qu'elle était militaire, et que la délégation de l'Air Force était arrivée.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Tony émit un petit sifflement discret en direction de ses collègues en découvrant leur visiteuse.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider, Madame ? demanda-t-il.

Gibbs sourit légèrement. Il savait d'avance que son agent n'arriverait à rien de cette manière et qu'il prenait un risque : dans l'armée, certaines femmes prenaient très mal les démonstrations de machisme. Pour survivre dans ce monde d'hommes, elles avaient du apprendre à ne rien laisser passer. Heureusement celle-ci semblait avoir dépassé ce stade.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle en passant élégamment devant Tony pour venir saluer son supérieur.

- Agent Gibbs, je suppose ?

Elle sortit une carte de sa veste et son compagnon l'imita.

- Je suis le major Samantha Carter de l'Air Force et voici Jonas Quinn. On a du vous prévenir de notre visite.

- En effet, major. J'ai reçu un e-mail de l'Etat-major mais les raisons de votre venue étaient extrêmement floues. D'autre part on nous avait annoncé un certain colonel O'Neill.

- Le colonel nous rejoindra bientôt. Au départ, il s'agissait uniquement de déterminer pourquoi le NCIS s'amusait à pirater nos bases de données.

- Vous êtes venus de Colorado Springs uniquement pour cela ? En tenant compte du décalage horaire, ils vous ont tiré du lit à quelle heure pour vous mettre dans l'avion ? Quatre heures du matin ?

- En fait on ne nous a pas tirés du lit, corrigea le dénommé Quinn. Nous étions à la base quand vous avez tenté d'entrer.

- Alors c'est vous leur expert informatique, s'enthousiasma Abby. Vous êtes plutôt doué.

- Pas vraiment… Enfin je veux dire, je suis doué pour autre chose mais l'expert informatique, c'est elle fit l'homme en désignant le major. Celle-ci parut un instant décontenancée, elle n'avait pas souhaité voir ses mérites vantés de cette manière. Mais son trouble dura moins d'un dixième de seconde, et elle reprit avec assurance.

- Merci Jonas. Quoi qu'il en soit nous pourrions vous créer des ennuis pour ça. Je suis disposée à l'oublier si vous pardonnez ma petite tentative de cette nuit. Essayons de lancer notre collaboration sur des bases plus saines.

- D'accord, répondit sobrement Gibbs alors que Tony lançait :

- Je suis parfaitement disposée à collaborer avec vous major. Ca vous dit un beignet ?

- Non merci.

- Moi j'en prendrais bien un, dit Jonas. Tony lui tendit la boite et il se servit. Le major Carter s'adossa au bureau de Mac Gee.

- Vous avez essayé d'accéder au dossier de l'un de nos consultants, le Dr Daniel Jackson. Lors de ma petite incursion, j'ai pu découvrir que vous faisiez des recherches sur, je site « un bouclier générant une énergie proportionnelle à l'énergie cinétique qui la traverse ». Avant que mademoiselle Sciuto ne me mette brillamment à la porte, j'ai aussi pu accéder à un rapport d'autopsie des plus étranges.

- Auriez-vous une explication à nous fournir ? demanda Ziva.

Comme souvent face à des membres des forces armées ayant des postes importants elle était sur la défensive, à la limite de l'agressivité. Ce qui lui arrivait d'autant plus fréquemment que les membres des forces armées en question étaient des femmes sur qui Tony jugeait bon d'exercer son numéro de charme.

- Vous le savez sans doute déjà, les projets que nous étudions à Cheyenne Mountain sont confidentiels. On m'a envoyée ici afin de découvrir ce qui se passe.

- Donc vous ne nous direz rien, conclut Abby, boudeuse. Pourquoi nous on vous parlerait ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

- D'après ce que nous savons, vous avez à faire à un dangereux psychopathe équipé d'armes technologiquement avancées, répondit Jonas. Nous avons vu des résultats d'autopsie, il semble qu'il ait déjà fait une victime et il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Vous avez besoin de nous.

- Et si la situation l'exige nous avons l'autorisation de vous révéler certaines informations, ajouta le major.

- On va poursuivre cette discussion en salle de réunion, dit Gibbs avant de se tourner vers son équipe. Les agents auraient bien aimé participer à la discussion, mais ils savaient que leur présence n'aurait rien apporté. Assouvir leur curiosité n'avait jamais été la priorité de leur supérieur.

- J'aimerais passer voir le directeur, dit Ziva avant qu'il puisse lui en donner l'ordre. Si personne ne s'en préoccupait, Jenny allait quitter l'hôpital pour revenir travailler bien avant d'être prête.

- Très bonne idée. Dis-lui que je n'ai pas encore fait sauter la baraque et qu'elle peut prendre son temps pour se remettre. Tony…

- Oui patron, je fonce chez les Johnson.

D'ordinaire Gibbs n'aimait pas que des gens de l'extérieur se mêlent de ses enquêtes, surtout lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur des projets top secrets et cherchaient de toute évidence à se couvrir. Pourtant son instinct lui soufflait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au major Carter – et son instinct se trompait rarement. Jonas Quinn lui inspirait des sentiments plus mitigés : l'homme n'avait pas de grade, il n'était donc pas militaire alors pourquoi était-il là ?

Pendant que son équipe rassemblait ses affaires Gibbs entraîna leurs visiteurs vers l'ascenseur. Abby les précéda, impatiente de retourner à son laboratoire. Elle allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel quand les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes.

- Mauvais timing, Mac Gee, pensa Gibbs.

Il aurait préféré que les militaires ne rencontrent pas leur témoin avant qu'ils n'aient pu discuter, dévoiler trop tôt ses cartes était toujours dangereux. S'ils avaient raison au sujet de son identité, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ces personnes laient déjà rencontré l'amnésique. Il s'attendait à une reconnaissance, pas à ce qui se produisit. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme, le major Carter vacilla et dut s'appuyer sur son compagnon. Celui-ci avait lui aussi pâli, fixant « Johny » comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Après quelques secondes la jeune femme fit un pas hésitant en avant.

- Daniel ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Jonas Quinn la suivit

- Que faites-vous ici ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Gêné, l'amnésique sortit de l'ascenseur, se retourna un instant vers Mac Gee, puis vers Gibbs en quête d'explications. Personne ne semblant disposé à lui en fournir, il se résolut à affronter Carter et Quinn.

- Je suis navré, mais est-ce que je vous connais ?

- Daniel est mort, dit froidement le major. Vous ne nous aurez pas comme ça. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous vous faites passer pour lui.

Le témoin hésita et Gibbs intervient.

- Vous savez maintenant pourquoi nous vous avons contactés et pourquoi nous avons tenté d'accéder à vos dossiers. Le Dr Jackson ne vous reconnaîtra pas, il a perdu la mémoire.

Carter détourna les yeux. On ne passe pas des années dans l'Air force sans s'endurcir un minimum pourtant à cet instant le masque de soldat ne tenait plus.

- Je dois téléphoner, dit-elle finalement en sortant son portable. Quelle que soit l'identité de cet homme nous allons devoir l'interroger

- Je regrette, mais il s'agit d'un témoin capital dans une affaire de meurtre, sous notre protection. Il n'ira nulle part.

- Et si nous commencions par avoir cette réunion dont nous parlions avant l'arrivée du témoin en question ? suggéra Mr Quinn. Nous avons tous le même but, non ?

- Vous avez raison, Jonas, fit le major qui avait reconstitué son masque d'impassibilité. Mais je dois tout de même appeler le général. Agent Gibbs, si nous ne pouvons pas ramener cet homme à la base, nous allons avoir besoin que des échantillons de sang soient envoyés à notre médecin en chef, le Dr Fraiser. Immédiatement.

- Nous avons déjà fait les analyses, répliqua Abby, vexée. Il est en parfaite santé.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi à la troisième personne ? demanda alors le présumé « Daniel Jackson » mais Gibbs fut le seul à l'entendre. Il lui fit signe de patienter – et heureusement l'homme était encore trop sonné pour protester davantage.

- Nous ne remettons pas en cause votre travail, mademoiselle, dit Jonas en souriant à Abby. Seulement nous devons nous assurer de l'identité de cet homme.

- Les empreintes correspondent. Il s'agit du docteur Jackson que vous le vouliez ou non.

- J'étais présente quand il est… quand il est parti, dit le major à mi-voix. Vous n'imaginez pas…

La jeune femme se coupa au milieu de sa phrase, comme trop désemparée pour continuer. Mais il s'écoula à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne sur un ton presque professionnel.

- On peut truquer des empreintes.

Si Abby avait été irritée de voir ses résultats remis en question elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait pour le major d'une question personnelle, et était bien trop humaine pour continuer à lui en vouloir.

- Je veux bien vous donner un échantillon de sang mais si vous voulez faire une comparaison ADN il serait plus rapide de m'envoyer un profil génétique de votre base de données. Je peux vous envoyer le mien si vous le souhaitez.

- On doit pouvoir faire ça, dit Jonas. Sam ?

- Je vais demander au général mais ça me paraît correct. Je peux avoir cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr, dit Gibbs. Prenez tout votre temps.

Le major se retira dans le bureau du directeur.

Les parents de Johnson étaient morts d'inquiétude. Ils ignoraient où était leur fils, disparaître n'était selon eux pas dans ses habitudes et ils refusaient de croire qu'il puisse être impliqué dans des assassinats.

- Il était si heureux de partir d'Irak, sanglotait sa mère. Il ne supportait plus les tueries !  
>Et il adorait le colonel Horn, il parlait tout le temps de lui. Ca l'inquiétait qu'il soit à ce point obsédé par les objets Egyptiens.<p>

Après une heure de conversation infructueuse, Tony y mit fin en promettant au couple de les prévenir dès qu'ils auraient du nouveau. Ou le changement de Johnson avait été encore plus soudain que celui survenu chez le colonel Horn six mois plus tôt, ou le jeune lieutenant était parfaitement parvenu à donner le change à une famille dont il était proche. Aucune des deux hypothèses n'était pleinement satisfaisante. Le seul point qui aurait pu avoir de l'intérêt était le comportement que Daryl Johnson avait adopté lors de la soirée de la veille. Il avait passé une heure à discuter avec un de leurs voisins, le Dr Forks, un professeur d'université que d'ordinaire il ne pouvait pas supporter. Par acquis de conscience, Tony se rendit chez celui-ci avant de rentrer à la base afin de connaître le sujet de la conversation.

L'homme qui lui ouvrit était âgé. Son grand corps maigre était légèrement voûté à force de s'appuyer sur une canne. Toutefois les quelques doutes que Tony aurait pu avoir concernant sa santé mentale furent vite dissipés.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est le NCIS, remarqua Forks quand l'agent lui présenta sa carte, mais entrez.

- Nous sommes le service d'enquêtes criminelles de la marine, expliqua Tony en suivant le vieil universitaire dans un salon impeccable. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser au sujet du lieutenant Johnson.

Ils prirent place dans des fauteuils d'aspect ancien mais remarquablement confortables.

- Cela m'étonne que Daryl ait des ennuis, dit le vieil homme. Je ne le connais pas bien mais c'est un bon garçon. Plus porté vers la télévision que les livres mais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne le sont-ils pas tous ?

- La plupart, si.

- Qu'a fait Daryl ?

- Difficile à dire pour l'instant mais il a disparu.

- Et vous voulez savoir de quoi nous avons parlé hier soir ? En fait, j'ai été plutôt surpris qu'il vienne me voir, je l'ai beaucoup réprimandé dans son enfance et il ne m'a jamais vraiment pardonné.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il avait des questions au sujet d'objets anciens. Un objet en particulier qui ressemblait à une espèce de cercle recouvert de symboles. Et un Egyptologue aussi, un certain Dr…

- Jackson ? suggéra Tony.

- C'est ça, le Dr Jackson. Mais je m'intéresse davantage à l'histoire moderne, depuis l'indépendance. En fait il s'était déjà énormément renseigné, il en savait beaucoup plus que moi sur l'Egypte.

- Vous lui avez demandé pourquoi il posait ces questions ?

- Bien sûr mais il a dit que c'était pour l'armée, une mission spéciale. Après quoi il a demandé des informations sur les différents Dieux de la terre mais là encore il en savait plus que moi. Il avait des idées intéressantes mais quelque peu inquiétantes. Il pensait que les dieux nous avaient abandonnés et se demandait s'il était possible de les retrouver. J'ignore à quel point ses paroles devaient être prises au premier degré. Après cela sa mère est venue le chercher. Je crains que cela ne vous aide pas beaucoup.

- On ne sait jamais, soupira Tony. Merci pour votre temps, Professeur.

Le major resta longtemps au téléphone. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce elle avait l'air grave et s'adressa à son collègue.

- La situation est pire que nous le pensions. Je viens d'avoir le colonel, Murray et lui ont visité la maison de Horn et ils y ont trouvé de nombreux résidus de Naquadah.

- Mais aucune trace de technologie ?

- Non. Soit il avait un repère quelque part, soit tout tenait dans un sac à dos. En tous cas il était très bien équipé et nous devons agir vite. Agent Gibbs, savez-vous si le colonel Horn était proche de quelqu'un, s'il avait lié une amitié au cours des disons six mois qui ont précédé sa mort ?

- Il s'était au contraire renfermé sur lui-même. Le seul à être encore proche de lui, apparemment, était le lieutenant Johnson.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'un lieu où il aurait pu se rendre fréquemment, une maison de campagne ou autre ?

- Il ne sortait pratiquement plus de chez lui. Maintenant pourrais-je savoir ce que vous cherchez ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer. Le colonel O'Neill sera ici dans peu de temps, je propose que nous l'attendions pour discuter. En attendant j'aimerais voir le corps.

- Je vais vous y conduire.

Sans un mot de plus pouvant révéler ses sentiments à l'égard de la situation, Gibbs entraîna les visiteurs en direction de la salle d'autopsie.

Mac Gee resta seul en compagnie du Dr Jackson.

- Je ne connais pas ces gens, dit soudain l'amnésique.

Pris au dépourvu, Mac Gee ne put que bredouiller :

- Vous affirmez ne plus connaître personne.

- Mais je pensais que si je revoyais des amis je les reconnaîtrais. Ca saute aux yeux que le major était extrêmement proche du Dr Jackson et elle n'évoque rien en moi. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas être le Dr Jackson il est mort.

- Mais elle vous a reconnu sans la moindre hésitation. Mr Quinn aussi. Et Abby ne fait jamais d'erreur.

- Est-ce que je suis accusé de quelque chose ? Est-ce que je suis prisonnier du NCIS ?

- Vous devriez en parler à Gibbs. Pourquoi, vous voulez partir ?

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et Mac Gee crut qu'il allait garder le silence. Puis il se prit la tête à deux mains. Compte tenu des circonstances, l'étonnant était qu'il n'ait pas craqué plus tôt pourtant Mac Gee se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais l'homme se contenta de marmonner.

- Je n'en sais rien mais il y a cette femme. Celle dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit ! Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser, à chaque fois son visage est plus net. Je crois que je l'aimais, je crois qu'elle est en danger et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son nom !

- Cette femme, vous pourriez me la décrire ?

- A quoi bon ?

- Si elle existe vraiment, alors je peux essayer de faire un portrait robot. Nous pouvons vous aider à la retrouver.

- Vraiment ?

L'espoir se peignit sur le visage de l'homme. MacGee l'emmena chez Abby – le meilleur de leurs logiciels de traitement d'images était installé sur son ordinateur – et ils se mirent au travail.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Ziva avait profité de sa visite au directeur pour passer quelques coups de fil. Personne au Mossad ne savait ce que l'armée américaine trafiquait sous la montagne Cheyenne mais ses contacts ne pensaient pas que cela ait un lien avec le terrorisme. Les services secrets israéliens avaient toutefois quelques dossiers troublants : des membres du Norad sous la direction du colonel O'Neill étaient intervenus pour récupérer un sous-marin russe quelques années auparavant. On les avait également impliqués dans le démantèlement d'une secte aux Etats-Unis ainsi que dans le déroulement d'une opération secrète au pôle nord. Des activités plutôt étranges pour qui étudiait la télémétrie de l'espace au radar. Lorsqu'enfin elle pénétra dans la chambre de sa directrice, celle-ci était assise dans son lit. Si on oubliait son crâne bandé, elle semblait profiter d'un moment de détente.

- Bonjour Ziva. C'est gentil de me tenir informée.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Comme après une longue conversation avec Gibbs. Je veux un rapport sur la situation.

Il fallut dix minutes à Ziva pour résumer les événements de la nuit, quelques secondes à la directrice pour sauter de son lit.

- Laissez-moi un instant pour m'habiller, je viens avec vous.

- Vous êtes sûre d'être en état ?

- Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je refuse de laisser Gibbs « collaborer » avec l'Air Force et d'avoir la mort de ce major sur la conscience.

Ziva n'insista pas. Elle respectait trop sa directrice pour mettre en doute ses décisions, de plus en tant qu'agent du Mossad elle avait toujours accepté le fait que le devoir passait avant tout.

- Allons-y, ordonna Jenny en reparaissant entièrement habillée après quelques instants. Elles rejoignirent en silence la voiture de Ziva sur le parking. La jeune femme s'approcha de la portière conducteur.

- Une minute, dit le directeur. C'est moi qui conduit. Je n'ai aucune envie de retrourner aussi vite à l'hôpital.

Ziva soupira mais on ne protestait pas quand Jenny Sheppard donnait un ordre, elle s'y était attendue. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est le coup violent qu'elle reçut sur la nuque se penchant sur la portière de droite de la voiture. Avant de s'affaisser sur le sol, elle eut le temps de se dire que ses facultés d'agents devaient être sérieusement rouillées, elle n'avait entendu personne arriver.

Tony rejoignit les locaux du NCIS sans enthousiasme. Il était en retard à cause de bouchons à l'entrée de Washington, et le peu d'informations qu'il était parvenu à récolter n'allait pas lui attirer les faveurs de Gibbs. Aucun de ses collègues ne se trouvaient dans les bureaux mais deux hommes examinaient leur espace de travail.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda Tony.

- Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo ? répondit le plus âgé des deux. Grand et mince, il avait des cheveux gris, un visage ridé et un air d'assurance qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Gibbs. Il était bien informé mais on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

- A votre service, colonel O'Neill.

- Où est mon équipe ?

- Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué à mon manteau et mon écharpe mais je viens de rentrer, donc je l'ignore.

- En d'autres circonstances cela m'aurait peut-être amusé mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, agent DiNozzo.

- D'accord.

Sachant que Gibbs l'aurait prévenu s'ils avaient quitté le NCIS, Tony décrocha son téléphone et appela Abby, puis Ducky chez qui il localisa Gibbs.

- Ils sont avec notre médecin légiste. Votre major voulait voir le corps. Je vous emmène les rejoindre ?

- Non merci, Carter est bien meilleure que moi pour ce genre de choses. Et celui qui ressemble au docteur Jackson, où est-il ?

- En haut, avec notre expert scientifique.

- Ca m'aurait étonné. Je peux le voir ?

- Peut-être, quand Gibbs…

- C'était une question rhétorique, agent DiNozzo. A l'heure qu'il est, le Président a dû contacter le directeur du NCIS, lequel a du expliquer à votre patron que nous reprenions votre enquête, non ?

- c'est-à-dire que… vous voyez, notre directeur est à l'hôpital, la contacter peut prendre du temps.

- Vous allez nous mener à Daniel Jackson immédiatement.

Le deuxième homme s'était avancé vers lui. Grand et extrêmement fort, il n'avait pas besoin de hausser la voix pour paraître menaçant. Le colonel le retint.

- Allons, Murray, on ne vous a pas appris à rester calme en présence des forces de l'ordre ? Veuillez l'excuser, agent DiNozzo.

- Très bien, arrêtez votre numéro. Je vais vous emmener voir Johny mais…

- C'est Daniel que nous voulons voir, corrigea Murray.

- Si vous le dites. En tous cas vous ne lui parlerez pas seuls. Cet homme est sous notre responsabilité.

- Si c'est vous qui le dites, rétorqua O'Neill avec un petit sourire.

Les deux scientifiques du NCIS étaient avec le Dr Jackson devant un écran d'ordinateur sur lequel se dessinait le visage d'une jeune femme.

- Pas mal, dit DiNozzo, Qui est-ce ?

- La femme que Daniel a vue en rêve, répondit Mac Gee. Nous allions essayer de comparer ce portrait à nos bases de données.

Le regard du colonel passait en permanence de l'écran d'ordinateur à leur amnésique. Son visage passa par diverses grimaces. A ses côtés, Murray restait impassible mais un de ses sourcils s'était levé.

- Vous la connaissez, par vrai ? demanda Tony. Mais leurs invités l'ignorèrent totalement.

- Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment pas de son nom ? demanda le colonel.

- Est-ce que Daniel la connaissait ? Je dois la trouver, je dois la sauver.

Il scruta le visage de la femme en face de lui.

- Il est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est morte ?

Le colonel ne répondit pas mais Daniel comprit à son expression. Il y eut un moment de gêne, puis il détourna ses yeux de l'écran et finit par s'intéresser aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Vous aussi, je suppose que je vous connaissais ?

- Alors là je suis vexé, rétorqua le colonel. Vous ne vous souvenez pas du tout de moi ?

Quelque chose dans son ton dut paraître familier à l'amnésique parce qu'il plissa les yeux comme pour faire remonter des souvenirs.

- Vous avez toujours été coiffé comme ça ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Oui. Bon, si Sha'Re a pu vous revenir, peut-être le reste vous reviendra aussi.

- Dites, si je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson, pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?

- Vous avez donné votre vie pour en sauver beaucoup d'autres, répondit « Murray », mais vous n'êtes pas mort. Vous avez atteint un niveau de conscience supérieur.

- Hum, Murray ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour devenir mystique. Daniel, vous étiez… Vous êtes un membre de mon équipe. Lorsque vous avez été irradié en empêchant cette bombe d'exploser nous avons tous cru ne jamais vous revoir mais apparemment vous êtes encore en vie.

- Qu'est-ce que je faisais sur une scène de crime ?

- Merci de poser la question, appuya DiNozzo mais les autres ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

- Je ne le sais pas exactement mais je pense que ceux qui vous ont déposé là voulaient attirer notre attention sur ce crime. Et ils n'auraient pas fait cela sans une bonne raison, ce qui signifie que notre amis Johnson représente un véritable danger.

Le major Carter avait une manière bien à elle d'examiner les morts. Elle s'approcha du corps du colonel que Ducky, prévenu, avait sorti de son tiroir et en ôta calmement le drap.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait ? demanda Jonas qui, pour une fois, ne souriait pas.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Je ne sens plus rien en lui mais sa blessure correspond.

- Correspond à quoi ? demanda Ducky. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de blessure auparavant.

- Certains terroristes ont développé une espèce de ver parasitique qui s'enroule autour du cou de ses victimes et les prive de tout système immunitaire en même temps qu'il exerce sur eux un contrôle mental presque total.

- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de parasite, remarqua le médecin.

- Parce qu'il est sorti, répondit Jonas. C'est ce qui a tué le colonel.

- Et je suppose qu'il s'est introduit dans le lieutenant, suggéra Gibbs qui ne perdait jamais de temps pour relier les faits.

Il allait poursuivre mais son téléphone portable sonna et il décrocha en un geste excédé. Il se recula suffisamment pour empêcher la visiteuse d'entendre ses paroles mais Sam put voir son vague énervement se muer en fureur, son son assurance tranquille se changer en une détermination glaciale.

- Ces terroristes, qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle avec un regard qui n'avait rien à envier à celui que Teal'c réservait à ses anciens dieux. Sam sentit son estomac se contracter mais elle s'efforça de ne rien en laisser paraître.

- C'est compliqué.

- Expliquez-moi.

Cette fois l'agent Gibbs avait pénétré dans son espace vital et Sam fit un pas en arrière.

- C'est secret-Défense, argua-t-elle, mais si…

L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. La poussant sans douceur sur le côté, comme fou, il bondit hors de la pièce.

- Je veux la vérité et je la veux maintenant. Et votre colonel va me la dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, que Sam poursuivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, faisait violemment irruption dans le laboratoire. Il se dirigea droit sur le colonel et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Très bien, O'Neill, j'en ai assez. J'ai supporté vos petits jeux parce qu'un secrétaire d'état me l'a demandé mais c'est terminé. Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe et vous allez me le dire tout de suite. Et pas seulement des morceaux d'histoires au sujet de terroristes et de parasites.

Teal'C s'interposa.

- Agent Gibbs vous allez lâcher le colonel immédiatement.

Surpris, Mac Gee et DiNozzo avaient la main sur leur arme, attendant un signe de leur chef alors qu'O'Neill retenait Murray d'un geste. Son expression était interrogative et son attitude aussi relâchée qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Vous avez un problème agent Gibbs ? Au NID, certains m'ont dit que vous étiez dingue mais je ne les ai pas crus.

- Vous auriez dû. Quand on s'en prend à mon équipe je suis capable de tout.

- Euh… J'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda O'Neill en fronçant les sourcils.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui haussa les épaules.

- Il a reçu un coup de fil et…

- Johnson détient notre directrice et l'agent David, coupa Gibbs. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit je vous en tiendrai responsables.

Un concert d'exclamation en provenance du fond de la pièce suivit cette déclaration, masquant la réponse de l'Air Force.

- Quoi ? balbutia Mac Gee. Mais… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a osé enlever Ziva ? fit Tony avec un humour qui ne fit rire personne – si par miracle quelqu'un entendit sa remarque. Quelque part je le plains.

- Elles vont bien ? s'écria Abby. Oh, Gibbs, on va les retrouver, hein ?

- Eh ! coupa O'Neill. On se calme ici.

Le silence revint instantanément.

- Carter, transmettez les derniers événements à Hammond et dites-lui qu'on va avoir besoin de renforts. Si Jacob est dans le coin, qu'il se tienne prêt pour quelques serpectomies.

- Des serpectomies, Monsieur ? sourit Carter.

- Vous avez un meilleur nom ? Dites aussi à Hammond que je vais devoir affranchir quelques civils.

- A vos ordres.

Le major disparut dans le couloir.

- Bien, continua O'Neill, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vous avez un endroit où nous pourrions parler ?

Le visage fermé, Gibbs hocha la tête. Avant de les mener hors de la pièce, il lança son portable à Mac Gee.

- Localisez moi ce téléphone.

- Mais…

- Tony vous racontera plus tard.

- Et s'ils rappellent ?

- Ils ne rappelleront pas avant plusieurs heures.

Sur ce, Gibbs tourna les talons et mena leurs invités en salle de réunion. Ils s'assirent autour de la table.

- Vous l'avez dit, commença l'agent spécial, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Alors que trafique l'Air Force ?

- Nous pensons que le lieutenant Johnson agit sous le contrôle d'un parasite extra-terrestre qui était auparavant dans le corps du colonel Horn.

- Pardon ?

- Jonas, s'il vous plaît ?

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration.

- En 1928, à Gizeh en Egypte, des archéologues ont déterré un étrange objet…

Les explications prenaient généralement plus d'une heure mais étant donné les circonstances ils réduisirent le récit à une quinzaine de minutes. Sceptique au début, Gibbs finit par accepter leur histoire : les photos ne laissaient pas de place au doute. D'ailleurs, tous les faits incompréhensibles devenaient soudain cohérents. Les blessures du colonel et les faits étranges mis à jour par Ducky. Son changement de comportement ainsi que celui de Johnson, ses gadgets extraordinaires, le lien avec la mythologie Egyptienne. Il fallait s'y attendre, Abby était tout excitée.

- Alors les aliens existent vraiment ? On doit signer où pour utiliser la Porte ?

- Abby tu veux vraiment nous quitter ? demanda Gibbs en souriant.

- Non. Mais, Gibbs, des extra-terrestres ! Des milliers d'autres planètes ! On ne peut vraiment en parler à personne ?

Curieusement, le colonel était plus amusé qu'irrité par la jeune scientifique.

- Ces extra-terrestres veulent nous tuer, mademoiselle Sciuto. Croyez-vous que les gens aient envie de le savoir ? Ou que vous ayez envie de les combattre ?

- Vous en discuterez plus tard, argua Gibbs. Vous savez comment le colonel Horn a attrapé ce parasite ?

- Nous avons découvert une urne vide chez lui. On ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là, mais on pense que c'est de la que venait son serpent.

- Il avait fait un voyage en Egypte pour fêter sa retraite, remarqua Tony. Et il a changé peu après.

- Possible, dit Carter. Ce n'est pas parce que Horn avait l'urne qu'il était le premier hôte du goa'uld, peut-être que le parasite gardait l'urne pour une raison quelconque.

- Peut-être, fit O'Neill. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui est ce serpent. Un nom connu ?

- Les inscriptions disaient qu'il s'agissait du dernier des enfant de la déesse Tefnout, prisonnier pour l'éternité, expliqua Jonas. Mais son nom à lui n'apparait nulle part.

- Alors il cherche sa mère, dit Gibbs.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? demanda O'Neill.

- Des textes qu'il avait chez lui ainsi que l'analyse de l'historique de son ordinateur. Ses recherches concernaient presque exclusivement cette déesse. Je les ai fait analyser par le docteur Jackson.

- Daniel à partir de maintenant vous feriez bien de vous souvenir que vous êtes un membre de mon équipe et de mon équipe uniquement, maugréa le colonel. Teal'c, vous connaissez cette « Tefnout » ?

- C'est une fille de Râ qui a pris les armes contre son père il y a quelques milliers de vos années. Il l'a rattrapée et on dit qu'elle repose à tout jamais au cœur du fleuve Iteru. Personne ne l'a vue depuis des milliers d'années.

- Iteru ? demanda O'Neill. C'est où ça ?

- C'est ainsi que les anciens Egyptiens surnommaient le Nil, répondit le Docteur Jackson.

- Eh ! s'écria Abby, Mac Gee et moi avons pu avoir accès à ses mails. Il en a échangé je ne sais combien avec un certain Dr Miles, au sujet d'un gisement d'objets retrouvés dans le Nil. Il cherchait à les localiser. La collection « Bernards » je crois.

Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte.

- Patron, dit Mac Gee en s'adressant uniquement à Gibbs. J'ai localisé le portable de Ziva.

- Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez Mac Gee ? Une demande écrite ?

- Désolé… Le Fairview Hotel,à Washington.

- Un lieu public, râla O'Neill. Ca va réduire notre marge de manœuvre. Je vais prévenir SG-3, qu'ils aillent jeter un coup d'œil discret. Jonas, essayez de voir ce vous pouvez trouver sur cette collection. Je vais voir où en est ce poison à symbiote.

- Une minute, remarqua Gibbs. Vous débarquez avec vos histoires d'aliens et de parasites, tout ça c'est bien beau. En attendant nous sommes à Washington, et il s'agit d'une enquête criminelle. Vous n'avez aucune expérience de ce genre de situations.

- Vous croyez ? demanda O'Neill.

- Je vous ai dit que Johnson m'avait appelé pour prévenir qu'il détenait mes collègues. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda O'Neill. Pourquoi il les avait enlevées ? Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair. C'est un Goa'uld, Un méchant.

- Je crois qu'il parle de la raison pour laquelle il a appelé, corrigea le major. Agent Gibbs, est-ce qu'il vous a demandé quelque chose ? Il veut faire un échange ?

- Gagné.

- Si c'est Daniel qu'il veut il n'en est pas question, dit sèchement O'Neill

Si Gibbs fut surpris ou impressionné par le raisonnement du colonel il resta de marbre. Ses co-équipiers s'étaient pourtant tournés vers lui dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction, Tony priait secrètement pour que O'Neill se soit trompé et que Gibbs lui rabatte son caquet, mais le colonel avait vu juste.

- Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de négocier avec les terroristes, déclara Gibbs en guise de confirmation. Mais, au NCIS, nous trouvons important de connaître notre ennemi, et les raisons de ses actes. Il s'agit de nos co-équipiers et nous n'allons pas arrêter de travailler. Mac Gee, localisez-moi la voiture de Ziva.

- Déjà fait, Patron. Elle est restée sur le parking de l'hôpital.

- Alors filez sur place, vite fait. Personne n'a rien signalé, je veux savoir comment ce Johnson s'y est pris pour capturer Ziva et le directeur sans qu'on le remarque.

- Oui Patron.

Gibbs fixa O'Neill comme pour le mettre au défi de contester ses ordres. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête.

- D'accord. C'est un bon point de départ. Carter, accompagnez-les.

- Abby, poursuivit Gibbs, tu me trouves les plans de cet hôtel et vois s'il y a des cctv à proximité.

- D'accord.

En quelques instants les agents s'étaient dispersés, laissant une atmosphère tendue à craquer dans la salle de conférence. O'Neill et Gibbs s'observaient en silence, le visage dur. Teal'c s'était levé et se tenait un pas derrière le colonel comme pour prévenir toute menace. Puis soudain le colonel fit une drôle de grimace.

- Très belle démonstration, dit-il d'un ton badin. J'aimerais être obéi comme ça au sein de mon équipe. Dites, agent Gibbs, vous prenez des stagiaires au NCIS ?

- Ca peut se négocier.

- Si c'est moi que Johnson veut, dit alors Daniel qui avait à peine participé au meeting et dont ils avaient oublié l'existence, le plus simple n'est-il pas de procéder à l'échange ?

- J'ai dit qu'il n'en était pas question, rappela O'Neill.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien, je ne peux rien lui dire.

- Daniel, dès que cette histoire sera terminée vous serez le premier à partir en stage au NCIS. Vous pourriez attendre de retrouver la mémoire avant de reprendre vos mauvaises habitudes !

A/N Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que la rencontre entre Gibbs et O'Neill vous a plu.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

En se réveillant Ziva était attachée à une chaise, seule. Elle tenta de défaire ses liens mais sans succès. Ce qui en disait long sur celui qui l'avait enlevée : qui que ce soit il n'avait rien d'un amateur. La chambre où elle se trouvait était décorée comme dans les vieux films qu'affectionnait Tony : murs recouverts de papier peint à fleurs, épaisse moquette sur le sol, la chaise à laquelle elle était ligotée faisait face à un secrétaire en bois clair. Le lit était fait de manière impeccable, et à moitié recouvert d'un couvre-lit rose orné de roses blanches. Ziva grimaça. Quitte à être kidnappée elle aurait aimé ne pas se retrouver chez une gentille grand-mère. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de soupe aux choux… et ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Johnson, si c'était bien lui qui l'avait assommée, pouvait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, et où était passé le directeur ?

L'allure vieillotte de la chambre lui donna une idée : dans un secrétaire comme celui-là il devait bien y avoir un coupe-papier ! La clé était sur le meuble mais ses mains était bien trop basses. Par contre, ses pieds étaient moins serrés que ses mains, elle pouvait se redresser légèrement… Juste assez pour saisir la clé entre ses dents.

Tous ses muscles se tendirent quand le meuble s'ouvrit bruyamment mais plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne rentre dans la chambre. Ou il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre, ou ils ne pensaient pas qu'il puisse représenter un danger. Ce fut de nouveau sa bouche que Ziva utilisa pour fouiller le contenu du secrétaire.

Pendant le court trajet en voiture, Tony expliqua à Mac Gee ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'aide du major Carter ne fut pas de trop pour contrer l'incrédulité du jeune agent : quelques formules mathématiques et physiques incompréhensibles parurent le convaincre.

La voiture de Ziva était bien sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur du véhicule. Mais la portière s'ouvrit dès que Tony actionna la poignée.

- Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à Ziva de laisser ouvert, remarqua-t-il.

Pendant que les agents, à genoux, inspectaient le sol et en particulier l'espace sous la voiture, le major Carter avait sorti un appareil ressemblant à détecteur de métal qui émettait des « bips » intermittants. Curieux, Mac Gee se redressa et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je recherche des traces résiduelles de naquadah. Il s'agit d'un métal qui entre dans la composition des appareils Goa'ulds. Lorsqu'ils utilisent leur technologie des particules microscopiques peuvent se déposer autour d'eux. Mais ici il n'y a rien.

- Vous pensez que ça s'est passé ailleurs ?

- C'est possible. Ou alors il ne s'est servi que de sa force et de notre bonne vieille technologie terrienne.

- En tous cas Ziva n'a pas eu le temps d'utiliser la sienne, répondit DiNozzo en sortant la tête de l'habitacle.

Il tenait un revolver dans sa main gantée.

- Je l'ai trouvé sous le siège conducteur, précisa-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Ziva n'était certainement pas du genre à laisser tomber son arme. Quelque chose s'était passé sur ce parking.

Les deux agents accompagnés du major poursuivirent leur enquête en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Une secrétaire qui semblait avoir douze ans et une anomalie congénitale figeant les coins de sa bouche vers le haut leur indiqua la chambre où le directeur avait passé la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de nouvel occupant mais le lit avait été refait et le sol était encore humide. Il ne semblait pas y avoir grand-chose à en tirer. Tony alla interroger le personnel, Mac Gee se pencha pour regarder sous le lit… et sa tête heurta douloureusement le montant quand un bruit strident retentit dans la pièce.

- Ouch, grogna-t-il en se redressant plus lentement.

- Je suis désolée, agent Mac Gee, dit le major mais son sourire amusé démentait cette affirmation. Le bruit provenait de l'appareil qu'elle tenait à la main, et s'amplifia encore quand elle s'approcha du lit.

- Je n'avais jamais vu de telles traces de Naquadah sur terre, dit-elle en fixant l'écran de son appareil. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, la technologie Goa'uld a été utilisée, et pas qu'un peu.

- Vous devriez faire réviser vos appareils, décréta Tony en revenant dans la pièce. Il ne s'est rien passé ici.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- L'infirmière a vu Ziva arriver et repartir avec le directeur. Elles ont signé les papiers, tout est en règle. Et le directeur n'a reçu aucune autre visite ce matin.

- tu penses que Johnson les attendait à la voiture ? demanda Mac Gee.

- Il a dû agresser Ziva pendant qu'elle ouvrait sa portière. Le directeur n'avait pas son arme, nous l'avons récupérée comme pièce à conviction hier soir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

- c'est une belle théorie, admit Carter, mais mon détecteur ne ment pas.

- Johnson a agressé le directeur avec l'appareil qu'il portait au poignet et l'a projetée en arrière. Le Naquadah aurait-il pu se trouver sur elle ?

- S'il y en avait de faibles traces, peut-être. A un tel niveau, ça m'étonnerait.

- D'accord, admit DiNozzo. Quelle est votre théorie ?

Le major haussa les épaules.

- Nous avons vu des Goa'ulds invisibles, d'autres qui utilisaient une drogue pour manipuler les gens. L'une des ces technologies aurait très bien pu être utilisée ici, ou une autre que nous n'avons pas encore vue. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Jonhson, ou quel que soit le nom que son symbiote utilise, est venu ici.

- D'accord chef, fit DiNozzo d'un air supérieur qui lui attira un regard foudroyant. Au cas où, j'ai récupéré la bande de la caméra de surveillance en face de la chambre. Le Bleu, tu pourras t'offrir une séance vidéo en rentrant. On y va ?

Gibbs fulminait. Abby avait facilement trouvé l'hôtel. Une caméra de surveillance était située juste en face et on y voyait Johnson entrer, téléphoner, et repartir.

- Vous dites que ces aliens ont dormi pendant des millénaires, ragea-t-il en direction de O'Neill. Est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas ignorer qu'on peut localiser un appel ?

- Il était encore plus facile de localiser les signaux de fumée, répondit le colonel, pince sans rire.

- Colonel, commença Gibbs mais l'alien Teal'c l'interrompit.

- Le goa'uld a toute la connaissance de ses hôtes. Tout ce que le colonel Horn ou le lieutenant Johnson savaient, il le sait également.

- D'accord. Abby, est-ce qu'il y a une autre caméra à proximité ? Je voudrais une image de son véhicule. Si on y voit Ziva ou le directeur, c'est encore mieux.

- Négatif, répondit la scientifique. Il y a une caméra sur le parking mais aucune trace d'eux. Il a pu se garer dans les petites rues derrière. Par contre, je sais peut-être où il est allé.

- On t'écoute.

- La mère du colonel Horn habitait à quelques kilomètres de cet hôtel.

- Il sait très bien que nous pouvons la trouver, remarqua O'Neill. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y soit allé.

A ce moment le portable de Gibbs se mit à sonner. Le numéro était masqué mais il savait quelle voix il allait entendre avant de décrocher. Il fit inutilement signe à Abby.

- Johnson, où êtes-vous ?

- Je vous salue également, agent Gibbs. Etes-vous prêt à me livrer Jackson ?

- Je veux parler à un membre de mon équipe.

- C'est moi qui décide qui parle à qui.

- Je ne négocierai pas tant que je n'aurai pas la preuve qu'elles sont en vie.

Il y eut un silence puis…

- Vous avez trente secondes.

Et une autre voix remplaça celle du lieutenant.

- Jethro ?

- Jen ? Tout va bien ?

- Je vais bien, Gibbs.

- Ziva ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis qu'il nous a enlevées. Jethro, tu dois lui livrer Danny, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Jenny. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

- Ca suffit, interrompit le lieutenant Johnson. L'autre est en vie également mais elles ne le resteront pas longtemps si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du vôtre. Vous avez dû pister cet appel alors je veux Jackson ici dans une heure. Seul et sans arme.

- Je pourrais vous le promettre mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce serait un mensonge. Si je dois vous livrer Jackson, il ne viendra pas seul et je peux vous garantir que mon équipe ne repartira sans être au complet. Vous nous attendez ou non, c'est votre choix.

Sur ce, Gibbs mit fin à la conversation et jeta violemment le téléphone sur la table.

- Colonel O'Neill, il faut qu'on parle.

Sur ce, Gibbs sortit de la pièce à grands pas, suivi par O'Neill dont le demi-sourire avait disparu. Il s'était montré conciliant envers le NCIS parce qu'il savait ce que signifiait s'inquiéter pour un membre de son équipe mais Gibbs allait trop loin, et il était temps de le lui signifier. Dans un premier temps, le colonel pensait qu'on allait le conduire dans la salle de réunion mais l'agent spécial s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton avant de stopper la cabine. Les lumières s'éteignirent.

- Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? demanda O'Neill. Vous me retenez ici pendant que votre équipe va livrer mon archéologue ?

- Je veux savoir ce que vous trafiquez. Jackson n'est pas qui il dit être.

- Premièrement, Daniel n'a rien dit, c'est vous qui avez tiré des conclusions. Deuxièmement, nous avons été honnêtes avec vous en dévoilant des secrets qu'en théorie vous n'auriez pas dû connaître. Quelque soit votre problème il ne vient pas de l'Air Force ni de Daniel.

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi le directeur m'a dit de me méfier de lui ?

- Elle vous a dit ça ? Moi, tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est qu'elle vous demandait de le lui livrer. Et croyez-moi, sous la torture elle aurait dit n'importe quoi. Et avant que vous ne protestiez je vous parle de torture Goa'uld, ca ferait craquer n'importe qui.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Jen. Moi je crois qu'elle a fait semblant de coopérer pour me faire passer un message. La directrice du NCIS n'appelerait pas Danny un témoin qu'elle connait à peine.

O'Neill le regarda, intéressé.

- Danny Fulton. C'est le nom d'un homme que nous avions trouvé à moitié mort dans un caniveau berlinois il y a une douzaine d'années. Il avait des informations à nous communiquer. Nous l'avons pris pour une victime et avons suivi ses instructions sans nous méfier. Il nous a mené tout droit à un guêt-apens. Un de mes meilleurs amis est mort et Jen a passé deux semaines à l'hôpital.

- Je suis désolé pour vous. D'accord, votre patronne vous a prévenu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais on pouvait déjà se douter que c'était un piège.

- Et Jenny le sait parfaitement. Elle ne nous aurait pas envoyé un message pour ca. Ce message me dit de me méfier de Jackson, donc je me méfie de vous.

- Ou il dit autre chose. Ce guêt-apens, il était organisé comment ?

- Une bombe déclenchée par la sonnette de l'entrée. Inutile de vous dire que depuis, au moindre doute j'enfonce la porte.

- Ecoutez, agent Gibbs, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, vos agents n'ont pas de temps à perdre. Si vous ne voulez pas me donner cette adresse Carter la trouvera. Nous aurons ce Goa'uld avec ou sans votre aide.

Gibbs hésita un instant. A part la mise en garde de Jenny il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier de l'Air Force mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant ignorer son message.

- Comment allez-vous procéder ?

- Deux équipes entraînées n'attendent que mon ordre pour investir la maison.

- Vous ignorez où sont les otages et si Johnson a des complices.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire venir des capteurs infra-rouge. Mes hommes sont entraînés pour toutes les situations et ils sauront faire face.

- Mais si la porte est piégée ou s'il y a des snipers ils vont tous y rester. On ignore ce qu'ils ont fait à cette maison.

- Vous avez un autre plan ?

- Jackson. Je le veux sur place pour obliger Johnson à bouger.

- Bien que vous ne lui fassiez plus confiance ?

- Je ne fais confiance qu'à mon équipe, O'Neill. Si Johnson voie Jackson, on peut négocier. Je veux savoir où sont Ziva et le directeur avant de lancer l'assaut.

- Il est hors de question d'utiliser Daniel comme appât.

- S'il est réellement celui qu'il semble être, alors il voudra le faire.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas l'intention de lui demander son avis. Vous protégez votre équipe, je m'occupe de la mienne.

En rentrant de l'hôpital Mac Gee, DiNozzo et le major Carter avaient trouvé le Dr Jackson devant l'ordinateur et Mr Quinn au téléphone.

- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué le vol ? combien d'objets ?

Un silence, puis l'homme écrivit quelques mots sur son calepin.

- D'accord. Quand les avez-vous vus pour la dernière fois ? Si longtemps ? Oui, j'ai l'expérience des tracasseries administrative mais à ce point là c'est rare. Merci beaucoup. Oui, si je les retrouve j'essayerai de les renvoyer au gouvernement.

- Plusieurs objets de la collection ont bien disparu, confirma Jonas en direction de Jackson. Celui qui ressemblait à un appareil à main, on sait maintenant d'où venait le bouclier, un autre que je crois être un projecteur holographique, et une statuette… Celle-ci, justement, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel travaillait Jackson. Celui-ci fit une grimace.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème.

- On en avait déjà plusieurs.

Daniel saisit la souris et zooma sur une série d'inscriptions situées sur le côté de la statuette.

- Comment traduiriez-vous ceci ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu vos talents, sourit le plus jeune agent de l'Air Force, mais je veux bien essayer. Voyons, ce symbole désigne Tefnout, celui-ci… un corps ? Et là, nous avons le symbole de la pierre, tout ceci semble désigner la statuette. Elle représente Tefnout ?

- Sans aucun doute, approuva Jackson. Mais si vous regardiez cette partie là ?

De la main, il pointa la partie inférieure du texte. Les yeux de Jonas se portèrent dessus.

- Ca parle d'exil ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi on a jamais retrouvé TefNout ? Je dirais qu'elle a été exilée au milieu des eaux… Pour des millénaires.

- C'est une traduction possible, mais en l'occurrence je dirais que ce glyphe signifie « emprisonnement », non « exil ». Il a changé de signification vers le milieu du dixième sciècle avant jésus Christ. C'est…

L'archéologue s'interrompit brusquement. Carter s'avança, surprenant les deux autres qui ne les avaient pas entendus arriver.

- Daniel ? vous vous souvenez… ?

- Des hyéroglyphes, oui. Et j'ai parfaitement compris ce dont vous nous avez parlé toute à l'heure.

- Hey, Mac Gee, murmura Tony, tu as compris toi ce dont elle a parlé ? C'était un lien entre l'histoire des aliens et ces inscriptions, non ?

- Non. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'ils trouvent à ces inscriptions.

- C'est la preuve qu'un type qui a perdu la tête est plus génial que notre génie local !

- Je ne suis pas Egyptologue. Et peut-être que Jackson s'est trompé, suggéra Mac Gee.

Mais un coup d'œil au major leur prouva le contraire. Elle avait l'air contrarié.

- Où sont Teal'c et le colonel ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien c'est assez curieux, répondit Jonas. Ils étaient en haut avec l'agent Gibbs et il m'a semblé entendre l'ascenseur se mettre en marche mais ils ne sont jamais descendus. D'ailleurs, quand cette lumière clignote ca ne veut pas dire que l'ascenseur est coincé ?

Le major sortit son portable.

- Une panne, grogna –t-elle. Ca arrive souvent ?

Tony l'arrêta avant qu'elle ait pu composer un numéro.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, expliqua-t-il, notre ascenseur sert souvent de salle de réunion.

Carter fronça les sourcils mais Jonas eut un grand sourire.

- J'ignorais que les terriens faisaient ça. Dites, Sam, il y a une raison à cette coutume ?

- On met rarement des micros dans un ascenseur, répondit Ziva.

- Et c'est une coutume Gibsienne, pas terrienne, renchérit Tony. Rassurez-vous, normalement ça veut simplement dire qu'il passe un savon à votre patron. Et personne n'est encore jamais mort.

Les membres de l'Air force n'eurent pas l'air impressionné.

- Seul face au colonel assisté de Teal'c ? plaisanta Jonas. C'est le vôtre de patron qui risque sa vie.

- Teal'C a pris l'escalier, remarqua Carter en saluant l'alien de la main. Que se passe-t-il ?

Teal'c eut le temps de résumer la conversation téléphonique avec son économie de mots habituelle avant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Gibbs était furieux, le colonel ne semblait pas non plus de très bonne humeur. Chacun fit signe à son équipe et deux groupes se formèrent, séparés par quelques mètres.

Notes: désolée pour le délai.

Merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre (je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de répondre directement pour des raisons que je ne détaillerai pas mais elles ont été appréciées en particulier les critiques constructives). Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarqué que O'Neill se couchait trop facilement devant Gibbs, vous avez raison et c'est en fait du à la suppression d'un passage qui expliquait sa réaction autrement... on ne fait jamais assez attention aux couper/coller...


End file.
